Enmascarados
by For-Ever of love
Summary: Porque tenemos una máscara que está arraigada en nosotros, porque nos convertimos en nuestras máscaras, porque ya se nos es difícil volver a ser como somos, porque para no perdernos tenemos que fingir ser como somos realmente...Porque aun con ellas volveremos a aprender a amar... SasuHina
1. 0 Prologo

Holaaas! Me presento soy Nella, mi nombre real es Ornella, pero prefiero que me llamen Nella… bueno sin más que decir:

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 (dejare el link de su perfil abajo) lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

.

.

Enmascarados

.

Prologo

.

.

.

Se sentó frente al tocador y miró la mascada ante ella. Su máscara. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho eso?, ¡oh!, cierto, fue durante la primaria, cundo la expulsaron por sus problemas de agresión. Entonces decidió empezar de nuevo, ser una persona que dejara de acarrearle tantos problemas a su padre. Hizo un ritual, era algo simbólico, ella necesitaba que así fuera para que funcionara. Se puso una máscara. Cubrió su boca y selló tras sus labios las hirientes palabras de su afilada lengua y, junto con ello, todos sus impulsos violentos. Nunca dejo de ser una molestia para su padre, pero al menos logro detener todo rastro de llamadas de mala conducta por parte de la escuela, de hecho, ahora era una estudiante ejemplar, aunque le faltaba carácter era una estudiante modelo y, para ella, de alguna manera era mejor a manchar la imagen de la familia, aunque, con aquel ritual, también había renunciado a su capacidad para liderar y, con ello, al derecho de suceder a su padre en la empresa.

Ahora estaba ahí, de nuevo, a punto de empezar un nuevo ritual. Cubrió con la mascada sus labios, esa era la máscara que llevaba usando por años, pero ya iba siendo hora de cambiarla, las circunstancias actuales requerían de alguien con más carácter y menos sentimientos al descubierto. Se quitó la máscara, ahora era ella, una mujer de ojos sinceros y palabras crueles. Miró la mascada entre sus manos y se la volvió a colocar, esta vez cubriendo sus ojos con ella. Pudo apreciarse en el espejo a través de la tela. Sus expresivos ojos estaban cubiertos, ahora nadie podría saber cómo se sentía en ese omento, sus ojos no la delatarían más.

Asintió ante su nueva imagen y su nueva mascara he hizo que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa cruel. Perfecto, pensó al verse en el espejo. Tal vez ese era el mejor momento para cambiar, el mejor momento para retomar su camino hacia cumplir con las expectativas de su padre. Si podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus ímpetus violentos mientras mantenía buenas notas y una actitud imponente, seguramente se estaría convirtiendo en la mujer que su padre siempre quiso que fuera.

Finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su cama. Cuando despertara al día siguiente el ritual habría llegado a su fin, despertaría siendo una nueva persona.

.

.

¿Qué le pareció?, bueno, aclararé esto desde un principio, tengo en mi poder, muajajaja .-. okno, algunos capítulos ya escritos por Akane-chan17 los estaré subiendo cada fin de mes aproximadamente… luego estaré siguiendo yo la historia, lo haré lo mejor que pueda así que espero contar con su apoyo y supongo que eso es todo por ahora Matta Ne!

u/3107735/Akane-chan17 (este es el link del perfil de Akane-chan17)


	2. 1 Todo pasa por una razón

Holaas soy Nella... bueno subo este capítulo un poco antes ya que me voy de viaje por unos días y bueno... no creo tener internet para subirlo así que sin más…

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Todo pasa por una razón**

 _"—Alguien me dijo una vez que todo sucede por una razón…"_

.

.

.

Caminó a paso presuroso por el sendero que daba al cementerio.

—Aniversario—murmuró para sí mientras se acercaba a la tumba de su madre

Dejó un ramillete de crisantemos sobre la lápida y se dejó caer a un lado.

—Como nos haces falta—la voz de la chica sonaba melancólica—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ya van 3 años, 3 años y seguimos sin acostumbrarnos. Por favor no culpes a padre y a Hanabi, es que les duele mucho, por eso ya no vienen y tus fotos ya desaparecieron de la casa—suspiro—…. Han ocurrido tantas cosas desde que te fuiste, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, te lo cuento todos los días. Hoy la verdad no pasó nada extraordinario, es uno es uno de esos días que se repiten. En la mañana padre estuvo a punto de encontrar las fotos de ti, por suerte alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y se fue de inmediato. Saque la caja de debajo de mi cama y la escondí en el cajón de las blusas—la chica mantenía una sonrisa triste mientras hablaba. Miro su reloj, casi daban las 8:00—. Ya me tengo que ir, padre se enojara si llega y no estoy.

Se puso de pie y tras dedicarle una leve y rápida reverencia a su difunta madre emprendió la carrera rumbo a su casa. En la entrada del cementerio había un chico que la veía con poco interés. Lo miro por un instante antes de pasar corriendo a su lado. Estaba serio, parecía una persona muy fría, aunque también hay que considerar que una sonrisa radiante no es la mejor cara, o por lo menos no la más común, para ir a un lugar así. Sus ojos eran negros, negros como la noche que ya se había instalado a esas horas, sus cabellos azabaches se perdían en la obscuridad. A sus pies había una chica hecha ovillo, él no la miraba, parecía que ni siquiera supiese que estaba allí. Su oscuro cabello resbalaba por su rostro arrastrándose en el piso. Al pasarlos de largo volvió la mirada a ellos. La chica giro la cabeza y clavó en ella sus negros y vacíos ojos. Un escalofrió le cruzo por la espalda. Esos dos chicos, tal y como estaban, parecían salidos de una película de terror.

La miraron desaparecer por el sendero y regresaron la vista a las lapidas a su lado. La chica estiro su mano acariciando con suavidad la base de una mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos cayendo al piso. Había pasado casi medio año desde el accidente y ahora solo se tenían a ellos e Itachi. Vivian solos el mayor casi nunca estaba pues tenía que atender asuntos en la empresa con su abuelo y por lo mismo no los había acompañado a visitar a sus difuntos parientes. Habían vuelto a la ciudad hace un par de semanas. Después del accidente vivieron un tiempo con su tío Madara pero cuando Itachi consiguió convencer a su abuelo de que los dejara vivir solos se regresaron a su antigua casa con la condición de que Itachi tendría que tener un papel activo en la empresa.

El chico posó una mano en el hombro de su prima indicándole que ya era hora de irse. Esta le dedico una sonrisa y volvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que todo sucede por una razón—comento ella mientras se ponía de pie—, pero por más que lo intento no logro entender porque tuvo que ocurrir algo así.

Él la miro sin hablar, solo se dedicó a seguirla de vuelta a casa mientras meditaba lo que le había dicho. Lo vieras por donde lo vieras eso era una injusticia. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que ameritara la pérdida de sus padres y tíos y los dejara a ellos solos?, simplemente no había razón.

Al llegar se tumbó en el sillón y miró con pereza el mando del televisor que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro. Sin moverse estiro la mano moviendo los dedos torpemente a unos milímetros del aparato sin obtener un verdadero progreso. Su prima llego con un par de sodas y le lanzo el mando tras dejar la suya sobre la mesita.

—Así o más flojo, Sasuke—se mofo la chica pasándole una soda.

—Hmp—encendió el televisor y pasó los canales en busca de algo interesante.

—Espera—le arrebato el mando y retrocedió un par de canales deteniéndose en un noticiero nocturno.

En él se veía a un par de hombres estrechando sus manos. Uno era de cabello y ojos negros unos centímetros más alto que el otro, un hombre de largo cabello castaño y ojos perla.

"La alianza empresarial entre la compañía tecnológica y de comercio _Byakugan_ y la cadena de tiendas departamentales _Rinnegan_ ha sido completada y tras años de rivalidad ahora cooperan para crecer juntas tras el reciente retiro de Miyamoto Uchiha quien dejo su lugar como dueño de la empresa _Rinnegan_ a su hijo mayor Madara Uchiha aunque corren los rumores que si Fugaku Uchiha, su segundo hijo, siguiera con vida la empresa hubiera sido dada a él o al menor se sus hijos, Takeshi. A continuación unas palabras por parte del señor Uchiha:

—Me alegra por fin poder concluir con esta unión para el bien de ambas empresas y lamento no poder compartir mi gloria con mis difuntos hermanos pero espero que en un futuro próximo mi hijo Yahiko, sus primos y las hijas y el sobrino de Hiashi sean buenos amigos y socios y manteniendo viva esta unión…"

Sasuke le arrebato el mando a la chica y apago el televisor.

—Hmp, maldito hipócrita

—Parece que nuestro querido tío se hizo de la empresa—comento la chica con notable sarcasmo y escupiendo el deprecio en sus palabras

—Eso ya no es nuestro problema, Akane, olvídalo ya—se puso de pie y se dirigió directo a su habitación tirando la lata de soda en el cesto de la cocina.

Akane lo vio alejarse y encendió la tele de nueva cuenta. Ahora quien daba su discurso era el dueño de _Byakugan_.


	3. 2 Secretos

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Secretos**

 ** _"—No puedes mantener eso como un secreto..."_**

.

.

.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se colgó al cuello del mayor de sus primos quien la atrapó en el aire. La chica le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla y él le revolvió los cabellos ya despeinados antes de bajarla y abrir la puerta.

—No me esperen a cenar—se despidió el chico posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano—. Se cuidan, mocosos.

Tomo la maleta y salió. Los dos menores lo vieron subirse al deportivo negro y desaparecer por la calle. El abuelo le había encargado a Itachi que recogiera algunas cosas entes del colegio así que tuvo que salir temprano y encima por la tarde lo tendría que acompañar a una junta de Sharingan y que, aunque no se los había dicho, planeaba dejársela a Itachi en cuanto terminara sus estudios en economía.

Sasuke ya llevaba el uniforme puesto. El saco abierto, la camisa sin fajar y con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata sin atar le daba un toque desalineado que muchas chicas describirían como "sexy". Miró a su prima y reparó en su vestimenta: un pijama negro que constaba de un short a medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes suelta, iba descalza y con el cabello enmarañado.

—A cambiar—ordenó con notable molestia señalando escaleras arriba.

La chica le miró con un puchero y subió a su habitación a zancadas. Él en cambio se encamino a la concina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los dos. La chica bajo al poco rato con la falda negra del uniforme las calcetas y zapatos pulcramente portados pero había cambiado su blusa por una blanca de manga larga de estilo gótico con un corsé negro; estaba rasgada en la manga, los encajes y también en el cuello. La corbata la tenía atada pero un poco suelta y no estaba sujeta a nada más y el saco solamente lo tenía acomodado sobre los hombros. Llevaba en la mano un peine y una liga para el cabello. Sasuke sirvió lo que acababa de cocinar y le arrebato los utensilios de peinado a la chica. La peinó en una coleta alta y se sentó a desayunar con ella. Akane se puso de pie y tomó un par de vasos.

—Leche o jugo—cuestionó

—Café

—Entonces prepáratelo tú

—Entonces dame tu plato

—Hmp—preparó la cafetera resignada y se sirvió leche—. Eres un gato—replico cuando dejo al café frente al chico—. Los gatos beben leche tibia, no amargo café hirviendo.

—Lo del gato ya quedo atrás—puntualizo dando un sorbo a la bebida

—Lo del gato NUNCA quedara atrás— corrigió la chica bebiéndose toda la leche de un sorbo—, NUNCA.

—Hmp—se terminó el café y fue por su mochila—. Vámonos.

— ¿Puedo manejar yo?—pregunto la chica tras correr por su bolsa y pararse en la entrada

—Es mi auto, yo manejo—la aparto con el brazo y salió de la casa.

—Amargado—la chica emprendió una vez más la carrera hasta el auto y cuando estaba a punto de saltar al asiento del conductor Sasuke la jalo hacía atrás.

—Copiloto—le recordó.

La chica rodeo el auto refunfuñando por lo bajo y se acomodó en el asiento junto a su primo. El camino fue tranquilo y sin nada interesante. Se había ausentado por un semestre después de "el accidente" porque se fueron a vivir con Madara en Amegakure y fueron a colegios allá en ese tiempo.

La academia Konoha comprendía desde la secundaria a la universidad y los tres niveles asistían al mismo plantel pero ocupaban diferentes instalaciones. Era una escuela privada donde asistían hijos de empresarios y gente con dinero y poder o alumnos de excelencia que contaban con becas. Habían desde los que dejaban atrás las rivalidades y amistades empresariales de sus padres hasta los que las mantenían al cruzar las puertas del lugar.

Sasuke aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela y se encaminaron juntos al patio de la entrada donde estaban las pancartas con los grupos. Las limusinas y coches de lujo dejaban a los alumnos en la entrada o se dirigían al estacionamiento. Otros cuantos llegaban caminando o comenzaban a salir de la estación del metro.

—Ambos estamos en el "A"—observo la chica con notable orgullo pues en los grupos "A" se encontraban los alumnos con las notas más altas.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es sorpresa?—una chica no muy alta de ojos celeste y cabello castaño atado grácilmente en una coleta baja se acercó a ellos escribiendo cosas en una libreta de bolsillo.

—Naomi—la Uchiha le dedico una sonrisa un tanto vacía—, ¿qué haces?

—Revisando los alumnos: sus grupos, quien entró, quien se fue, quien regresó, quien no cumple las tradiciones, aunque ese no es tu caso, claro—comento sujetando con cuidado la manga raída de la morena.

—Las tradiciones son lo que hace de esta escuela lo que es—puntualizo esta antes de tomar del brazo a Sasuke y caminar al interior del edificio—. Sólo asegúrate de no traumar a los nuevos—le recordó antes de desaparecer tras las puertas.

—Pero si es lo más divertido

La chica se sonrió y regreso la mirada a la acera. Sus pequeñas victimas bajaban con cara de asustados de las limusinas negras y avanzaban inseguros por el patio. Una limusina blanca con el símbolo de los Hyuga aparco frente a la entrada y vio a Neji bajar del auto seguida de dos chicas que no había visto antes. La más pequeña avanzo frete al joven con la cabeza en alto mientras que la mayor los seguía por detrás con la vista en el suelo. Se relamió los labios. Las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga ingresaban al colegio ese año. Ahora tenía dos estelares para esparcir por toda la escuela. Tomó sus bolsas de Juuken y Rinnegan llenas de su obra maestra y se encamino a los chicos.

—Hola, Neji, ¿no me vas a presentar a estas chicas?

El joven le miro con una mueca de algo similar al desprecio y les dio unas palmaditas a las chicas en la espalda

—Ustedes continúen, en un momento las alcanzo—las chicas asintieron y siguieron andando.

—Oye—corrió y alcanzo a la mayor de ellas, pasó su mano por sus hombros y la guio de regreso—, ¿Cómo te llamas, amiga?, ese amargado no me quiso decir.

—Hinata-sama—Neji corrió en su auxilio cuando la chica comenzó a soltar monosílabos sin sentido y la aparto de su interlocutora—, aléjese de ella, no es una buena influencia.

— ¿"Sama"?—se sonrió de medio lado, _bingo_ —, así que estas chicas de aquí son las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga. Si tú eres Hinata—se dirigió a ella y volteo a ver a la más pequeña—, ella bebería ser Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuga, he oído que eres una chica de carácter, pequeña.

—No me digas "pequeña"—reclamo la menor

—Como sea, ¿les gustaría un tour guiado por mí?, con comentarios y toda la cosa. Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro: les ayudo a sobrevivir con la información que les dé y consigo la exclusiva para mi periodiquillo de chismes, ¿qué dicen?

—Tus tours no sirven de nada—reclamo el chico

—Eso es porque tú no te uniste

—En aquel entonces apenas entrabamos a la escuela, como ibas a saber, nos estabas timando.

—Pregúntales a los que fueron conmigo si fue timo. En aquel entonces Sasuke y Akane ya me habían adoptado como su informadora principal por lo que Itachi y los Akatsuki me contaron de todo lo que ocurría en la escuela.

—Igual no voy a permitir que las metas en tus chismorreos

—Por dios Neji, no seas tan amargado. En fin, si no quieres hablarles de cómo hasta tú caíste en las redes de una coleccionista les recomiendo que pasen por mis pláticas para los de nuevo ingreso—les sonrió y extrajo un par de engargolados tamaño francés de las bolsas que traía y se las entregó—. Igual les dejo esto, es una cortesía de mi parte. Te los doy a ti primero para que corrobores que son adecuados para las "inocentes" mentes de tus primas.

Neji chisto mientras veían a la chica alejarse de ellos para acercarse a un par de chicos y tenderles las bolsas que traía en las manos. La vieron avanzar a la entrada del edificio mientras hablaba con los chicos y anotaba cosas en su libreta.

El Hyuga hojeo los engargolados viendo las fotos chicos de la escuela que sobresalían en aspectos que no eran precisamente escolares junto a sus biografías. Tenía que reconocer que era un buen trabajo: corto y completo. Se los entregó a las chicas para que los vieran. Después de todo, sus primas tenían que saber un poco más sobre la extraña escuela a la que acaba de ingresar.

—Estará en la entrada todo el día. Les recomiendo que pasen cuando tengan tiempo, pero no se detengan a hablar con ella, es peligrosa.

Ambas asintieron y siguieron caminando. Al entrar vieron como la chica de hace un momento soltaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de chicos que se encontraba instalando una tarima pequeña y una pantalla para exposición en computadora.

— ¿No va a entrar a clases?—pregunto Hinata cuando la hubieron pasado

—Naomi, prefiere explotar a los alumnos nuevos el primer día a entrar a clases en donde solo te dictan el material del curso, es lo que dice.

—No me agrado mucho—comento Hanabi con notable desprecio.

—Es un cuervo en busca de "tesoros"… en este caso, chismes y dinero, como si no le bastara con el que ya tiene.

—Si tan mal te cae, ¿por qué tenemos que pasar a su plática?—cuestionó Hanabi

—Porque es cierto que para sobrevivir aquí tienes que saber más que los nombres de tus compañeros de curso y la cajita de chismes favorita de la escuela es quien mejor les puede informar de ello.

— ¿Cajita de chismes favorita?

—Digamos que si necesitas información vas con ella pero le quedaras a deber un favor y te lo puede cobrar cuando sea. Aquí es.

Se encontraban frente a las puertas de un auditorio en el 1° piso del edificio. Hinata había logrado ver auditorios, laboratorios y talleres pequeños en las otras dos plantas cuando pasaron por el centro del edificio donde la escalera zigzagueaba hasta el último piso, pero no salones. Al ingresar se percató de lo grande que era y, para referirse a todos los alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria del plantel, la cantidad de personas adentro era muy escasa.

—Casi nadie entra a las pláticas de inicio de curso, ni a las clases del primer día—comento su primo como si supiera lo que pensaba—, es más fácil pedirle las listas a los profesores o a otro del salón.

— ¿Y cómo saben que profesores?

—Son solo 3 grupos por grado, imprimes los 3 horarios y buscas a los profes cuando sepas tu grupo, además si vas a la dirección te dan los horarios. A ustedes los llevaran por la escuela y los dejaran en su salón y hay les darán los horarios. Pero puede estar segura que estará con sus amigos, Hinata-sama, los alumnos de excelencia son colocados en el grupo A, así que casi todos los becados terminan ahí.

Hinata suspiro perdida en sus pensamientos. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a su padre de que le permitiera asistir a una escuela pública durante la secundaría, pero al final lo había conseguido. Sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez de vuelta en el mundo empresarial. Se mordió el labio, se sentía nerviosa.

Su mayor problema no era el mundo empresarial, sino más bien aquellos que no pertenecían al él. La academia Konoha abarcaba los niveles desde la secundaria hasta la universidad y tenía una gran variedad de becas, por lo que alumnos sobresalientes en diversos ámbitos entraban en ella a pesar de no pertenecer a una familia adinera. Era gracias a esas becas que sus amigos de la secundaria entrarían ese mismo año a esa misma escuela. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji no sabían nada respecto a su posición social, se había esmerado en ocultárselos. Ellos sabían bien que el dueño de Byakugan y Juuken tenía una hija que se llamaba Hinata, pero la familia Hyuga era muy grande y el nombre de "Hinata" demasiado común por lo que no le fue muy difícil convenceros de que ella pertenecía a la rama secundaria de la familia, la cual no gozaba de los mismo privilegios de la primera, sino que más bien llevaban un rol de servidumbre a esta. Sin embargo no estaba segura de durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultándoles la verdad en esa escuela. Estaba asustada, le asustaba de sobremanera el imaginarse que sus amigos ya no la quisieran cuando supieran la verdad o que empezaran a caer en el juego de la hipocresía para con ella.

El terror comenzó a invadirla con mayor fuerza cuando comenzó a reconocer varias personas que, aunque no mantenía una relación estrecha con ellos, los conocía porque estaban relacionados con las empresas de su familia.

—Hinata—escucho la voz de Naruto y lo busco con la mirada. Se encontraba casi al frente del auditorio junto con Sakura y un chico que reconoció como el nieto menor de Miyamoto Uchiha.

—Ve—tan pronto tuvo el permiso de su primo corrió donde sus amigos la esperaban.

Naruto y Sakura eran las únicas dos personas de ese entorno con las que se sentía segura. Sus dos amigos la saludaron efusivamente y luego la dejaron respirar. Se sentó al lado de Sakura y miro con algo de desconfianza al pelinegro frente a ellas. Le recordaba a… ¡Era el chico del cementerio! Naruto rio.

—El Teme no muerde—dijo divertido mientras abrazaba al susodicho del cuello.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun, saluda, no seas maleducado—pidió la pelirrosa, pero el chico simplemente se limitó a lanzarle una mirada que le provoco que un escalofrió le subiera por la espina dorsal y luego de eso volvió la vista al frente.

Sakura suspiro mientras decía algo que sonó como "Eres imposible".

—Tengo una amiga que entrara en esta escuela con una beca, tal vez la conozcas Hinata, iba en la misma secundaria que tú, se llama Ino, Ino Yamanaka, a mi madre le gusta comprarle flores a su familia, hacen unos arreglos muy bonitos. Tiene unos amigos que también entraran aquí y me pidió que les diera un tour por las instalaciones de la escuela.

—En cuanto lleguen nos iremos de esta estúpida plática sin sentido y les mostraremos el mundo real-ttebayo.

—Y-yo—Hinata tomo aire antes de hablar—la… la verdad…—dudó— ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?—ambos asintieron—Yo…—se mordió el labio—yo no… yo no les he dicho que soy de la rama principal de la familia, así que…

— ¿A quiénes, Hinata?—Sakura la miro preocupada.

—A Ino y a los demás.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, yo les explicare todo-ttebayo—Naruto se puso de pie y se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar mientras sonreía.

— ¡No!... yo… yo quiero que guarden mi secreto… no quiero que ellos lo sepan.

—Qué estupidez—la fría voz del Uchiha llego hasta ellos.

Hinata lo miro sin comprender y un tanto ofendida.

— ¿Dijo algo, Uchiha-san?

—No puedes mantener eso como un secreto—gruño el chico y señalo por encima el hombro de la chica—. Solo mira detrás de ti—ella acato órdenes. Casi todos ahí los miraban, discreta o descaradamente, pero los miraban—. Todos aquí saben quién eres, llamas demasiado la atención.

— Y tú no, Teme—ironizo Naruto.

—Los cuatro llamamos mucho la atención—aclaro el chico—, somos un grupo bastante particular, La sobrina de la directora, el hijo del gobernador, la "princesa Hyuga"—los señalo uno por uno—. Tú y yo somos muy parecidos Hyuga, nuestras familias siempre han competido entre ellas y se encuentran en la cima de esta ridícula escala social. Somos el centro de las hipocresías—le recordó—. Te lo digo por experiencia, tendrás a una sarta de sanguijuelas arrastrándose tras de ti y pidiéndote entrevistas con tu padre en menos de lo que esperas.

Hinata bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Ya lo sé…

—Yo también daría lo que fuera por ser parte de una familia normar—musito el chico y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso de alguien más—. Eso no va a ocurrir, lo sabes. Siempre serás la "princesa Hyuga", al menos hasta que te conviertas en reina.

—Y-yo…—Hinata jugó con sus dedos de manera insegura.

—Hmp, me largo—Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del auditorio con aparente calma.

Los tres lo vieron alejarse y desaparecer de su vista. Luego de eso Sakura se volvió con la chica.

—Sasuke-kun tiene razón, la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí fueron educados para _cazar_ a gente como tú. Y por si alguno no te reconociera para eso está Naomi, es una amiga nuestra, me la acabo de encontrar y lo primero que me dijo fue: "Las princesas Hyuga entraron a la escuela", y la única persona que conozco que esparce los chimes tan rápido como Ino es ella. Y aunque puede que tu hermana y Neji se encuentren en la misma situación lo más seguro es que te buscaran a ti porque eres la más…

—…la más débil—concluyo la chica con un tono amargo

—La más amable—corrigió la pelirrosa

—No sé, Sakura—comenzó—, es que me da miedo que me traten diferente… como todos…

—Te seguirán tratando igual. Pero si no les dices se enojaran.

—No tienen por qué saberlo.

—Ya no la agobies con eso, Sakura-chan. No creo que sea tan malo.

Sakura miró al rubio con ceño.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que…

— ¿Y ahora por qué tan sombríos?—Hinata se paralizo al escuchar esa voz aterradoramente conocida. Se dio media vuelta y un castaño de rasgos caninos, seguido por un chico moreno que pareciera que no quería que nadie le viese la cara, le sonreía mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun

—No nos hables tan formal, Hinata. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigos?

—C-claro—Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Ella es Sakura Haruno y él es Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, ellos son Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Iban conmigo y con Ino-chan en la secundaria.

— ¿Haruno y Uzumaki?—Kiba los miró sorprendido—, ¿cómo los conoces?

Sakura lanzo una mirada interrogante a Hinata quien bajo la vista al suelo. Suspiro. Solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

—Mucho gusto—Sakura les sonrió a los chicos—. Desde pequeños Naruto y yo vamos con mucha frecuencia a la mansión Hyuga, jugaos con Hinata desde pequeños.

—Siempre que íbamos estaba muy ocupada haciendo sus deberes—agregó Naruto con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Si usabas las palabras correctas podías engañar a la gente sin necesidad de mentir. Lo más cercano a deberes domésticos que se le permitía hacer a la chica era cocinar, nunca en su vida había tocado una escoba, pero siempre que iban estaba encerrada en alguna habitación practicando alguna rigurosa disciplina como lo era la ceremonia del té, o bien, estaba estudiado—. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero siempre conseguía que Hinata-chan jugara con nosotros.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Shino haciendo una ligera reverencia reverencia—, perdonen la agresividad de mi amigo, él no sabe lo que es la discreción. Gracias por cuidar de Hinata todo este tiempo.

—No, gracias a ustedes por cuidar de ella y de Ino.

—Hay una chica extraña en la entrada que quería vendernos unos engargolados—intervino Kiba.

—Naomi—Sakura sacó uno de los engargolados de su bolsa—. Me lo regalo "porque somos amigas", les aseguro que en realidad es algo así como "una disculpa previa"

— ¿En cuánto los está vendiendo?—el rubio estiro el cuello tratando de ver el contenido del que traía la pelirrosa.

—No me fije, me parece que es una perdida innecesaria de dinero

—Les prestare el mío para que lo lean después

— ¿Y cómo para que haría algo así?—Kiba la miro expectante

—Sobrevivir aquí es cosa de lo que sepas sobre los estudiantes y las tradiciones.

— ¿Tradiciones?

— ¿Se dieron cuenta que varias chicas traen ropa que no es del uniforme y que esta raída?

Todos los presentes negaron.

—Bueno, pues fíjense cuando salgamos. No es una coincidencia, se trata de…

— ¿Qué no es coincidencia frente de marquesina?—una chica rubia de ojos celeste se acercó al grupo

—Que muchas chicas traen la ropa raída que no es del uniforme, cerda.

—A de ser una moda, vi a muchas que retocaron las partes rotas y se ve de lo más divino, es como un toque de rebeldía, deberíamos hacerlo

—No es una buena idea. Esa es una de las tradiciones de la escuela, le llaman "Ropa de Muñeca", la usan todas las chicas que anduvieron con...—dudo antes de continuar, era algo que le provocaba pena ajena—… todas las exnovias de mi primo. Usar algo así sin haber salido con el sería una tontería. Hay muchos fanáticos de las tradiciones en la escuela, te ganarías muchos enemigos solo por eso, enemigos peligrosos.

—Eto… ¿todos estamos en el mismo grupo?, yo estoy en el "A"—todos miraron a Hinata pero solo Naruto y Kiba negaron.

—Yo estoy en el "C"—dijeron al unísono

—Nii-san dice que los grupos se eligen por las notas que tengas—comento Hinata sin darse cuenta de su error

— ¿Tu primo también tiene beca aquí?

—Eto…yo…

—Silencio en la sala—Una mujer rubia camino por el escenario y con solo una orden el lugar entero había quedado en completo silencio.

—Oh, mierda—Naruto miró al frente con cara de disgusto. Después de eso las puertas del auditorio se cerraron—. Perdimos nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

.

.

.

Holaaas! ¿Cómo están? Primero y principal quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron Reviews se los agradezco tanto, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mí, hasta la próxima Matta Ne!


	4. 3 Un mundo diferente

Holaaa! Bueno… se acercan las fiestas y eso significa que no tendré tiempo de subir el capítulo más adelante así que… aquí esta! Sin más...

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Un mundo diferente**

" _ **—Aquí tenemos de todo, desde una banda de rock hasta princesas que llevan el sadismo en la sangre…"**_

—Vámonos—suplico Naruto por quinta vez desde que empezara la tercera hora. Él y Sakura llevaban un buen rato tratando de convencerlos de saltarse las clases para tener un recorrido por la escuela, pero los demás se negaban a hacer tal cosa. Incluso Kiba, a quien no se le caracterizaba por ser un fiel seguidor de las normas, se mantenía reacio a salir.

El mayor progreso que habían tenido había sido el de Naruto al conseguir que el Inuzuka fuera con él al salón del grupo "A", y solo lo consiguió una vez que le pudo demostrar que tenían a los mismos profesores que ellos ese día.

—Chicos, es en serio, no les afectara en nada faltar hoy—insistió Sakura—. Ya lo vieron, los profesores no hacen nada y el salón está casi vacío.

—Pero la beca…—comenzó Ino.

—Sé lo de la beca. Hoy no va a afectarles, hoy—enfatizo un tanto fastidiada—. No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Vámonos.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a negar. Sakura lanzó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre.

Hinata también suspiró ¿Qué demonios ocurría con esa escuela?, ¿dónde estaban las estrictas normas de las que tanto alardeaba su primo? Mirase por donde mirase no había tal cosa. Y es que a cada cosa que ocurría Hinata sentía más que era una escuela de locos. Neji le había dicho bien, estaba a punto de pasar por una experiencia como nunca antes. Los maestros llegaban, repartían lista de útiles, daban una breve explicación de su forma de trabajo y los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran o simplemente se iban como si tuvieran mucha prisa. Chicos de otros cursos entraban y salían de los salones en los que ellos estaban, se ponían a ligar, platicaban con alguien o simplemente iban con el profesor quien, sin darles tiempo a musitar palabra, ya les tenían tendida la lista de útiles. Todo el mundo hacía de las suyas y a los maestros no parecía importarles. Era la escuela más rara a la que Hinata hubiera ido en su vida.

En cuanto llego una hora libre, valiéndole que los demás no se quisieran alejar del salón de clase más que para ir al baño, Hinata se decidió por saber más de las personas con quien estaba tratando y fue a ver a Naomi a sus pláticas. Si hasta la mismísima directora la recomendaba debía ser por algo, y sí, la directora se las había recomendado. La encontró, como su primo le había dicho, en la entrada. Un grupo de chicos se arremolinaban frente a la tarima mientras que otros cuantos simplemente se colaban detrás de esta y comenzaban a platicar amenamente con la chica. Se asustó cuando un chico, que reconoció como Sasuke Uchiha, se recargaba en el hombro de esta mientras miraban a la multitud que les esperaba expectante y le decía:

— ¿Qué no te dijo Akane que no los traumaras?

—Es que es lo más divertido—la chica se encogió de hombros mientras subía a la tarima—. ¿Te vas a quedar, gato?

—Sería interesante ver las caras de tus victimas cuando acabes con ellos—el chico sonrió desde abajo mientras Cogía una cerveza de una mochila y tomaba asiento sobre una mesa repleta de engargolados.

Hinata miro la escena con desconfianza y desvió la vista a un maestro que se paseaba por ahí. Este miró a moreno y se acercó a él con la mano extendida. El chico lo miró de mala gana y le tendió la cerveza. _Al fin un poco de autoridad en esta escuela_ ¸ pensó la chica pero tuvo que retractarse cuando vio al profesor darle un buen sorbo a la bebida y regresarla.

—Solo no abusen—indico antes de irse caminando a la sala de profesores.

Se llamaba Kakashi, lo recordaba, daba clases de ciencia y había llegado increíblemente tarde con la excusa de que se había cruzado con un gato negro en el camino y tuvo que tomar el sendero largo. Suspiro, esa escuela era todo lo contrario a las reglas y estrictas normas de las que Neji le contaba a su papá.

—Atención todos—Naomi alzo su voz por sobre la multitud—. Mi nombre es Naomi Kitamura—Informo cuando la mayoría hubo volteado—, y les voy a contar un poco sobre esta escuela.

Aquí tenemos de todo, desde una banda musical hasta princesas que llevan el sadismo en la sangre. Pero sobre todo deben saber de los coleccionistas para no salir lastimados después—explico la chica mientras hacía pasar un engargolado de tamaño francés a todos los presentes—. No son los únicos de los que hablaremos pero si son mi tema favorito y del que les daré más detalles. El cuadernillo se los vendo, si lo quieren tendrán que comprarlo aquí al lado—señalo una mesita con los engargolados apilados y un par de chicos sentados al otro lado,

Hinata hojeo el que le regalo antes la chica. Era una lista de diferentes alumnos "destacados" con una breve biografía de cada uno al lado de sus fotos.

—Ábranlo en el apartado que dice: "Los Coleccionistas"—ordeno mientras el proyector se encendía mostrando una imagen donde figuraban los rostros de 2 chicos y una chica, _la chica del cementerio_ —Bueno empezamos por este—señalo a un chico de rasgos muy toscos, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su chaqueta y una máscara que no dejaba ver su boca y nariz, le recordó un poco a Shino—Kita Kakusu, "el coleccionista de corazones", 21 años. Famoso en esta escuela por tener 5 novias, una por cada elemento: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y trueno; yo soy tierra por cierto. Las elige por la personalidad que sea similar a los elementos, si llega a cortar con una busca quien ocupe su lugar. Es un buen novio, lo sé por experiencia, parece frio pero trata a cada chica por como es. La razón por la que salen con él es por cómo trata a las chicas y la… "experiencia" de salir con alguien en esas condiciones, porque como lo verán no es muy guapo.

El siguiente es este—señaló a un chico de facciones finas y tez pálida, sus cabellos pelirrojos tenían un suave tono rosa que le daba un toque muy atractivo—: Akasuna no Sasori, 21 años, su familia es dueña de la empresa de muñecas y marionetas: _Arena Roja._ Como verán este si es guapo, muy guapo y besa bien; si, también salí con él—señaló orgullosa—. "El coleccionista de muñecas" o "el marionetista". No sale con nadie más de 4 meses y tiene un limpio record de jamás cortado por nadie. Cuando la relación acaba, él es quien la acaba. Hace una muñeca o una marioneta de cada chica con la que sale, si no eres manipulable serás muñeca y si lo eres serás marioneta, yo soy muñeca. Y toma algo de cada una para hacerla: cabello y un trozo de la prenda que más las representaba. La tradición es conservar la ropa rasgada, hay quienes retocan esa parte y esa ropa se usa el primer día de clase, entre otros. ¿Ven esto?—señaló una parte sin tela de la pañoleta que portaba—, lo uso para la pañoleta de mi muñeca. Y atención, si vienen con ropa rasgada es por que salieron con él, no se atrevan a usar algo parecido de no ser así. Se llaman tradiciones de la escuela y también hay un apartado de ello.

La siguiente es Uchiha Akane, 16 años—señalo a la chica del cementerio, figuraba con una radiante sonrisa y un particular brillo en los ojos que no le había visto antes—. "La coleccionista de almas" que regresa a nuestra linda escuela tras ausentarse por medio año. Es como Sasori, ella hace retratos de todos sus novios y los guarda en un álbum con un mechón de cabello y algún regalo pequeño que le hayan hecho. Tampoco ha salido con nadie más de 4 meses salvo una excepción, Sasori, salieron por casi un año. Ella solo ha sido cortada por un hombre y ese es Sasori, de nuevo.

Salir con ellos es un logro y para la mayoría una perdición… Durante todo el noviazgo sabes que esto va a terminar pero cuando ese momento llega, no los puedes olvidar.

Hay más coleccionistas, pero son de rango menor. Ellos vienen en el engargolado por si les interesa. Yo misma soy una, colecciono coleccionistas.

Bien, bien. Los siguientes serán… los parientes de los profesores—anuncio asiendo señas de que cambiaran la imagen a otra en la que figuraban su amiga Sakura y "el marionetista" y recordó una clase en que él otro chico se colaron a hablar con Naruto y la ojijade—. Haruno Sakura (15 años) y Akasuna no Sasori (otra vez), son primos y su madres, respectivamente, son las hermanas pequeñas de nuestra querida directora. La siguiente—la imagen cambio a una chica con el cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises—, Hatake Alice (18 años): la adoración de Kakashi, pero no conocerán a la hija de nuestro profe hasta dentro de un tiempo porque no vendrá por razones médicas. Y debo advertir que Kakashi es de lo más celoso—sonrió y la imagen cambio a un chico moreno con un ridículo corte que lo asemejaba a un hongo, llevaba puesto lo que parecía un leotardo de cuerpo entero color verde y sonreía a la cámara con el pulgar en alto y giñando el ojo—. Rock Lee, 15 años, el ahijado del Gai-sensei, para quienes no lo conozcan es quien nos tortura sin darse cuenta en educación física. Los dos son igual de raros siempre en busca de la "llama de la juventud" y cada que alguien la menciona con el profe cerca es señal de peligro. No lo hagan por favor.

Solo por una noche—anuncio y la imagen cambio a una donde figuraban Sasuke, un chico rubio de cabello largo atado en una coleta y ojos celestes y un chico, apuesto como los otros dos pero no se notaba tanto dado que unos tatuajes en su rostro volvían sus facciones toscas y la capucha con orejas de gato no ayudaba mucho—, una noche de placer: los buscan a ellos, una relación formal y/o duradera: ellos no son la respuesta. Sabaku no Kankuro, 18 años— comenzó con último de ellos—, hijo del gobernador de Suna. Seiryuu Deidara 21 años, artista de beca media, sus padres tienen una pequeña empresa de fuegos artificiales. Y por último y en persona: Uchiha Sasuke, nieto de Uchiha Miyamoto dueño de _Sharingan_ y sobrino de Uchiha Madara dueño de _Rinnegan_ , ¡aplausos!—la chica sonrió al ver como la mayoría le seguía el juego pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver que el chico detrás de la tarima era uno de los que no lo hacía—problemas técnicos—informó y bajo del escenario para regresar trayendo a rastras al chico—. Vamos, gato, coopera a la causa.

—Suéltame y no me llames así—el chico trataba por todos los medios de librarse pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el centro del escenario.

— ¡Aplausos!—volvió a pedir la chica mientras sostenía en alto el brazo del moreno—. ¿Deseas decir unas palabras al público, Sasuke?—pregunto la chica más como una orden que como una petición.

—Solo no me molesten—se zafó del agarre y regreso con su cerveza a la mesa con los engargolados donde se encontraba antes

—Se darán cuenta de que es un poco amargado—la chica sonrió—, muy diferente a su hermano. Y hablando de él el siguiente tema es " _Akatsuki"_ —la imagen cabio a un grupo de chicos acomodados es un escenario con los instrumentos y micrófonos. Hinata reconoció a algunos que ya había mencionado la chica y al chico que llego al salón—. Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Seiryuu Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Kita Kakusu, Hidan y Byakko Konan. El primero es hermano de Sasuke y primo de Akane y es una persona muy amable a menos que la situación requiera lo contrario, es guitarrista. El siguiente es un amante de los peces, en especial de los tiburones, baterista, su padre tiene varios acuarios en diferentes partes del país. Deidara es bajista pero de él ya hablamos igual del vocalista Sasori y de Kakusu, la segunda guitarra. Hidan es su manager y el teclado, hijo de abogados, beca media. Konan, es vocalista, de beca completa, ama el origami y por si les interesa da clases. Todos tienen alrededor 21 años.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, niña—al otro lado de la tarima Sasuke rebuscaba en la mochila buscando otra cerveza cuando reparo en que el tiempo que Tsunade le dio para estar ahí estaba por acabarse, la chica se mordió el labio y tomo un engargolado de la mesa de ventas tirando toda la pila.

Se saltaría algunos bloques, entre ellos "con el gobierno" y "Fans club´s", diría de manera rápida lo de "las princesas sádicas" y concluiría nombrando a los de "las grandes empresas" para poder detenerse un poco en el par de niñas que acababan de ingresar.

—Bien por causas de: " _hubieran venido antes_ ", tenemos que recortar la plática y suprimiré algunos bloques de poca relevancia. Así que pasaremos directamente a "Las princesas sádicas". Como su nombre lo dice son chicas cuyos padres son dueños de alguna empresa o gobernadores con instintos asesinos y una lengua afilada y, para no extendernos mucho, mencionare a las 2 más temidas (también estoy yo, pero no importa) y a un prospecto, una chiquilla encaminada a esto. Akane (ya la mencionamos) y Sabaku no Temari, hija del gobernador de Suna, hermana de Kankuro y un chico llamado Gaara (es peligroso). Y Hanabi, Hyuga Hanabi que la conocí en la mañana y tiene todas las características. Cuídense de ellas.

Seguimos con "las grandes empresas". Los 3 Uchiha antes mencionados y los Hyuga. Neji, sobrino de Hyuga Hiashi, dueño de Byakugan y Juuken, y las hijas del mismo Hiashi que acaban de ingresar: Hanabi y Hinata. Sasuke, me haces los honores.

Hinata se petrifico mientras veía como el chico aparecía por detrás de la tarima y veía al público deteniéndose en ella.

—No lo voy a hacer—respondía este y se dio media vuelta

—Si no lo haces todos aquí verán "la foto"

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y tas un "hmp" bajo y avanzo entre el público hasta donde estaba. "Está en juego mi dignidad" le susurro antes de quitarse el saco, amarrárselo a ella a la cintura y cargarla en su hombro. Se escuchó una serie de exclamaciones lamentando el que el saco del chico evitara que todos ahí vieran por debajo de la falda de la Hyuga.

—Servida—anunció dejándola de pie sobre la tarima y tomando su saco. Lo primero que vio al estar sobre el escenario fue a un grupo de chicas al otro lado del gran pasillo que la miraban con odio, una de ellas sostenía en alto un letrero que decía "Sasuke-kun fanclub" y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda. Neji le había dado una breve lista de chicos que era preferible evitar a menos que quisiera meterse en problemas con los fans club y Sasuke estaba entre ellos.

Después de eso busco entre el público y para su mala suerte Ino y Kiba la veían con cierto disgusto. Sintió como Naomi tomaba su mano y la alzaba en alto diciendo palabras que no alcanzo a entender. Se soltó del agarre y bajo corriendo rumbo a donde estaban ellos. Al llegar ambos le dieron la espalda. Alcanzo a oír algo como "no nos gustan los mentirosos" antes echar a correr lejos de ahí donde nadie pudiese verla llorar, donde nadie se acercara a preguntarle nada ni a tratar de ser su falso amigo. Ahora era definitivo, tendría que seguir la regla de oro para no salir herida: _ricos con ricos y pobres con pobres_. Siempre le pareció algo cruel y despectivo pero ciertamente lo más que otro rico puede llegar a hacer es tratar de sabotearte por ser competencia y, de hecho, eso era más común entre aquellos cuyas empresas apenas comenzaban a ser reconocidas.

Sakura la vio pasar frente a ella y logró ver a Ino y a Kiba que veían a la chica alejarse sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto al llegar con ellos.

—Que Hinata es una mentirosa—respondió Kiba en tono seco.

—Una, ¿qué?

—Una princesa caprichosa que no nos cree dignos de saber quién es—Ino se veía sumamente molesta pero la actitud que ella y el otro chico estaban tomando comenzaba a irritarle cada vez que abrían la boca.

— ¿Y por qué?

—No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes. Es la princesa de Byakugan y Juuken.

Desvío la mirada a la tarima donde Naomi se despedía de su "fabuloso público" y les recordaba que la plática había sido recortada por razones de tiempo y que si querían la información completa podían muy bien comprar sus cuadernillos.

—Pudo a ver sido otra Hinata, los Hyuga son una familia muy grande y Hinata es un nombre común.

—Ese chico, un tal Sasuke, la subió por la fuerza al escenario, es ella—Aseguro Kiba mordiendo las palabras, aunque Sakura pudo percibir que le molestaba más el hecho de que Sasuke cargara a la Hyuga que el hecho de la mentira.

—Ustedes no entienden—susurro mientras se encaminaba a donde estaba el moreno

Kiba e Ino se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron por detrás.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—exigió cuando llego con él.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?—pregunto dando un sorbo a su cerveza. La chica miro alrededor de él y vio otras 3 latas vacías regadas por el suelo.

—Hinata—explico

— ¿La princesa Hyuga?, Naomi me lo ordeno—contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Y tú lo hiciste y ya?, no creí que fueras uno de sus sirvientes.

—No lo soy.

— ¿Entonces?

Suspiro.

—Me amenazó con "la foto".

— ¿La del gato?

—Mira, llevo casi 7 años logrando mantenerla como un secreto y a esa niña Hyuga la mitad de la escuela la ha visto en fotos. Además, el que siempre esté pegado a su primo no le ayuda.

Se retaron con la mirada por un momento antes de que el moreno se acabara su bebida de un solo trago y tomara sus cosas.

— ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo?, debo alejarme cuanto antes de aquí, puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras en otra parte.

—Eso no…

—Mira, Naomi comienza con sus tonterías y entonces el haber expuesto a la Hyuga será totalmente en vano, así que por el bien de ella ven conmigo a otra parte.

Sakura suspiró y le tendió la mano.

— ¿A dónde planeas llevarme?

—Alto ahí—Todos se giraron. Naomi sujetaba un sobre blanco entre sus manos y los veía maliciosamente—. Te estás olvidando del juego de "atrapen a Sasuke" que organizo todos los años.

Sasuke la miro con un odio que cada vez se hacía más grande. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, de hecho estaba por darse a la fuga.

—Trata de quitarle eso—susurro a Sakura antes de echar a correr.

— ¡A quien lo atrape le regalare esta linda foto de Sasuke a los 6 años disfrazado de gato!

—Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar una ola de chicas corría frente a ellos desapareciendo por donde el chico se había ido instantes antes.

Las chicas lo vieron desaparecer por una esquina. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse y rápido. Dobló en otra esquina y, como invocado para él, la puerta de uno de los cuartos de limpieza tenía la llave pegada. La quito lo más rápido que pudo, entro y cerro por dentro. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás con cuidado y se mantuvo quieto mientras las oía pasar. Siguió sin moverse por unos segundos antes de atreverse a suspirar. Se hizo más hacía atrás para poder recargarse en la pared pero su pie chocó con algo. Se dio media vuelta y hay estaba: la chica Hyuga.

—U-u...Uchiha-san

Esos ojos anegados en lágrimas le trajeron a la mente los recuerdos de su prima años atrás, cuando todavía no desarrollaba esa personalidad cerrada y altiva, cuando todavía no creaba esa barrera de supuesta frialdad que evitaba que los demás se acercasen lo suficiente para herirle, que evitaba que la gente viera su dolor…

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima Matta Ne!


	5. 4 Collares y Anillos

Holaas! ¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas? Espero que bien, bueno… espero que les guste el capítulo y sin mucho más para decir…

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Collares y anillos**

 _" **—…Por que nosotras vivimos sin lugar a elección en el mundo del negocio desde el momento en que nacimos…"**_

— ¿Lo conoces?—Kiba se acerco a Sakura mirando el lugar por donde el Uchiha acababa de desaparecer

—Larga historia, tal vez no tanto—Sakura hizo una pausa—. Lo conozco desde el preescolar, tal vez antes, no recuerdo bien. Mi mamá vende su ropa a _Juuken_ y _Rinnegan_ y hace los diseños para _Byakugan_ y _Sharing_ an. Es por eso que lo conozco. También así conocí a Hinata.

—Entonces lo admites.

—Admitir, ¿qué?

—Que ella es la _princesa de Ju…_

— ¿Puedes dejar eso?—Sakura empezaba a irritarse—. Ustedes no entienden. Hinata quería amigos sinceros por eso no dijo nada, por eso no los invitó a su casa, por eso no vino aquí a la secundaria. Porque nosotros vivimos sin lugar a elección en el mundo del negocio desde el momento que nacimos. Y es un mundo lleno de hipocresías donde los únicos que puedes confiar es en aquellos que están a tu nivel social y ni así estas del todo a salvo por que hay quienes solo te quieren sabotear—suspiro—. Hay algo que conocemos como la regla de oro para no salir heridos: _ricos con ricos y pobres con pobres_. Es por eso que parece que los ricos luego son payasos y no se quieren juntar con los que no están a su nivel económico, pero en realidad es miedo… miedo a sentirse utilizado…

—Bonito discurso—los tres voltearon y se encontraron con Naomi.

— ¿Recuerdas?—la voz de la ojijade sonaba melancólica.

—Por alguna razón surgieron _las princesas sádicas_ —la voz de ella también había cambiado—, ¿vas a ser una este año?, el papel te queda.

Negó

—No, eso espero… no me gusta ese personaje.

—Me lo imaginaba, dices lo mismo todos los años. Pero en realidad tú…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—la cortó.

— ¿Qué, exponer a la Hyuga a pesar de que sabía que no quería que nadie lo supiera?

—Así suena todavía peor

—No soy la mala—suspiró—. Yo solo no quería que resultara peor.

— ¿Peor?

—Ellos tenían que saber—señalo a los dos chicos que parecían confundidos—, si se enteraban después, y lo iban a hacer, no la "perdonarían" tan fácil.

—No habría pasado nada si nos hubiera dicho—replico Ino

Naomi la ignoró y rebusco entre sus cosas. Saco un collar con un dije redondo de palta con diamantes incrustados que formaban una flor de cerezo—… Ten, te lo guarde, lo dejaste en mi casa durante la reunión de fin de curso.

Sakura lo tomo con cuidado al tiempo que susurraba:

—Prometo que no volveré a ser utilizada por nadie…

—También está este—le entregó otro muy parecido que en lugar de diamantes tenía una espiral grabada en oro.

—Se lo daré—sonrió

— ¿Dárselo a quien?—Kiba comenzaba a sentirse ignorado

—A Naruto.

— ¿Donde consigo uno de esos?—Ino se inclinó sobre los collares.

—Se los pedí a mi papá como encargo especial. Son únicos. El diseño es mío.

— ¿Quién es tu padre?

—El dueño de Kekegenkai—contesto con simpleza

— ¿La joyería?—a Ino se le iba el aire con solo pensar estar estudiando al lado de hijos de dueños de empresas como aquellas.

— ¡Naomi!—la voz de una chica se hizo presente. Todos voltearon a verla y se encontraron con Akane Uchiha—. Ven conmigo es algo que te va a interesar.

— ¿Es sobre Sasori?—tenía ganas de fastidiar a alguien—, ¿o sobre el bombón de tu primo Itachi?

— ¡ _Reunión de collares y anillos_!—exclamo y a Naomi se le ilumino la cara y sus ojos azules brillaron con una idea en mente—. Hola—saludo al ver al resto

—Hola—contestaron secamente

— ¿Quieres participar en la planeación, Saku?—cuestionó Naomi

La chica negó

—Será en otra ocasión.

— ¿Has visto al _gato?_

—Se fue a esconder.

— ¿Esconder?

— _Atrapen a Sasuke_ —canturreo Naomi

—Eres cruel, deja de atormentarlo.

— ¿Tú que sabes?, puede que le haya pasado algo divertido.

—Estás loca—dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a los jardines—, ¿vienes?

—Claro. Nos vemos novatos—se despidió con la mano y siguió a la Uchiha.

— ¿Ella es la princesa de _Sharingan_?—Ino tenía una peligrosa mirada que parecía gritar "alcancémoslas".

—Dejen ya ese término—Sakura tomo de la mano a sus amigos y los arrastro al salón—. Hablamos en el salón y hacen todas las preguntas que quieran pero no molesten a Akane y no vuelvan a mencionar la palabra "princesa" o se meterán en serios problemas… y no conmigo.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Lo último que quería es que Ino corriera donde Akane llamándole _princesa Uchiha_ y pidiéndole favores. No es que Ino fuese hipócrita, pero en situaciones como esa se dejaba llevar por la emoción. Podría explicarle a Akane más de ella en otro momento pero, por lo mientras, tenía que alejar a sus amigos de ella y de Naomi para que estas podrían hacerles o decirles algo nada agradable.

Akane y Naomi caminaron tranquilas por los jardines hasta que vislumbraron la figura de Kisame acompañado de Deidara.

—Hola chicos—Akane se dejó caer en el pasto mientras sacaba su block de dibujo y un lápiz

—Hola, primor—Deidara le sonrió—, ¿quieres dibujar mi perfil griego?

—Sería bueno, pero eres _tanta_ perfección que no podría captar tu esencia como se debe.

Akane y Deidara habían salido por 2 meses hasta que ella se arto porque Deidara solo tenía ojos para una persona: él mismo. Desde aquel entonces se llevaba así con él, haciéndose insinuaciones en broma y burlándose el uno del otro a cada palabra.

—No claro que no podrías, no eres perfecta como yo. Sin embargo, yo si podría dibujarte casi como en una foto, de hecho podría incluso favorecerte.

—No me siento merecedora de tal honor—la chica hizo un gesto dramático y Naomi los miro negando con la cabeza y con la mano en la frente.

—Déjense de tonterías—replico arrebatándole sus utensilios de dibujo a la Uchiha, garabateo un par de muñequitos de palo y se los mostro sonriendo—. Miren, los favorecí: Akane se ve más femenina y Deidara parece hombre.

Ambos la miraron malhumorados —aunque Akane conteniendo la risa— y ella solo pudo regocijarse en su gloria.

— ¿Y para que nos llamaste?—Kisame comenzaba a impacientarse con esas actitudes infantiles

— _Reunión de collares y anillos_ —explicó—. La cosa es simple: Kisame pone el lugar, Dei los fuegos artificiales y nosotras dos nos encargamos de la organización.

—Hablando de _collares_ , ¿Dónde está el tuyo?—Naomi la escruto con la mirada, ella tenía el suyo enredado en la pañoleta, era como el de Sakura pero con un diamante en forma de rombo incrustado.

Akane deslizó sus dedos por debajo del apretado cuello de su blusa hasta sentir el metal tibio bajo sus yemas, con cuidado tomo la cadena y la alzó hasta que el dije estuviera a la vista, este tenía incrustado un rubí en forma de gota — _la sangre del sufrimiento_ —había dicho en alguna ocasión.

Los collares eran personalidad y nombres. Akane = rojo; Sakura = Cerezo; Sasuke, _el Gato_ ; Naruto, _el Remolino_ ; Naomi, _la Cajita de Chismes_ = _el Joyero_ … Los _anillos_ , exclusivos para los Akatsuki en lugar de los collares, eran apellido y esencia: Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Seiryuu Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Kita Kakusu, Hidan y Byakko Konan…

En fin, si los portaban era por pertenecer a un grupo muy selectivo de alumnos que habían comenzado algunos de ellos cuando Akane estaba por salir de la primaría. _Los Angel-Demon_ —ángeles disfrazados de demonios—que tenían que hacer un juramento de dignidad antes de entrar:

"Prometo que no volveré a ser utilizado por nadie… ni en la paz ni en la guerra abandonare a aquellos que comparten mis dolencias, mi sufrimientos y pena… no recurriré a acciones hipócritas más que con aquellos que las han utilizado conmigo y será con el único fin de cobrar la deuda de orgullo con los mismos… el corazón de hielo de un demonio será mi disfraz y mi alma de cálido fuego se ocultara al fondo del mismo donde no pueda ser herida, donde no se note herida…"

—Bien bien, continuemos con lo de la reunión.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que poner el lugar?—reclamó Kisame

—Porque "papi" tiene unos acuarios con salón de fiesta hermosos en el país.

— Tendría que hablar con él, Akane, no es tan fácil.

—Ya sé, por eso les digo con tiempo. Bueno, vamos, no hay fecha, ¿sí?, eso va cuando ya tengamos todo.

— ¿Y la música?

— ¿Para qué crees que los invitamos a ustedes, Dei?—sonrió Naomi con malicia.

— Claro, yo también te quiero—ironizo—. ¿Qué pasara si yo quiero bailar?

—Nada, no le importas a nadie. Y si, ya sé que me quieres, todos me quieren.

—Nadie te quiere—la retó Akane—. A ver, guapo—continuó dirigiéndose al chico—, contrataremos un sonido o bien podemos recolectar un sinfín de CD´s y nos llevamos el estéreo de Hidan.

—Prefiero lo del estéreo, odio los sonidos.

— ¿Te hacen sentir inferior a caso?

—Sí, ese horroroso montón de ruido al que llaman música me opaca.

— ¿Y tú qué, Kisame?, no has dicho nada, eres un aguado—replicó Naomi

—No ando para niñerías, tengo cosas que hacer, me voy—gruño antes de comenzar a andar rumbo al edificio de laboratorios dejando a todos confundidos.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ni idea—Naomi mantuvo fija la mirada en el lugar donde él había estado instantes antes.

—Itachi comento algo al abuelo el otro día algo de una demanda, recuerdo haber escuchado que mencionaba al padre de Kisame.

— ¿Y por qué no dice nada?, se supone que somos sus amigos.

—Tal vez simplemente se sienta confundido, Dei—Akane parecía saber algo más pero no daba señales de querer contarles.

—Como sea—gruño el chico y se retiró a buscar a Itachi, necesitaba hablar con él.

No volteó, no le interesaba ya si su ex-amante y el chismógrafo andante se enojaban. Arreglaría eso después.

Más adelante, pasando los campos de futbol, en el edificio de arte y expresión, cruzó los pasillos desiertos—casi todos los alumnos disfrutaban en los jardines y canchas del soleado día libre—dejando que sus pies lo guiaran hasta el salón donde la banda se reunía. Echó una ojeada antes de entrar pero solo vislumbró la larga cabellera negra de Itachi.

— ¿Tienes un momento?

El chico lo volteó a ver. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, guitarra en mano, mirando melancólicamente el jardín del edificio donde un grupo de chicos de nuevo ingreso platicaba amenamente con unos del último grado de preparatoria.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre Kisame

— ¿Qué con él?—Itachi ahora lo miraba a los ojos con expresión sería. No era su persona favorita, pero de momento no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

— ¿Sabes qué rayos le pasa?

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber algo?

—Akane dijo que tú…

—Tsk…—regresó la vista a la ventana—Le he dicho miles de veces que no vaya por ahí pregonando lo que escuché en la casa.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Me dirás?

— Claro que no

Itachi se puso de pie y paso a dejar la guitarra sobre una mesa con los demás instrumentos antes de irse dejando a Deidara rabiando solo en el salón.

Le había dicho a Akane que lo que platicara con el abuelo no era para andarlo contando por ahí. Se recargó en el marco de una ventana del pasillo para despejar su mente. No quería llegar a gritarle a la chica que suficiente tenía con su propia crisis existencial como para soportarlo a él y sus metidas de pata. Bien sabía que la niña no tenía cuidado con lo que contaba a los demás y aun así se arriesgo a platicar del tema con ella en la casa—quien, además, gozaba ampliamente de escuchar a hurtadillas—.

—Eh, tú—Una voz calmada pero imponerte llamó su atención.

Al otro lado del pasillo Sasori y una niña de secundaria—muy probablemente de primero pues jamás la había visto—se acercaban a él.

—Sasori—lo saludo—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Se llama Shiro—informó—, ahora es mi novia.

—Bien, tu _otra novia_ esta chillando donde lo de la banda porque no le quise contar sobre Kisame. Si tú quieres contarle ya no es mi problema.

—Veré eso—respondió el chico.

Itachi le miro serió por un momento antes de asentir y seguir caminando.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso de _tu otra novia_?—exigió Shiro tirando de la manga de su novio.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo hace por molestar.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunte—bufó ella.

—Solo habla de mi afeminado mejor amigo—explico este sonriendo, aunque en realidad la actitud de la chica no le estaba agradando nada; la dejaría rápido—. Ven, vamos a verlo y te lo presento.

—Claro—contesto la chica desconfiada y siguió a su novio hasta el salón de la banda.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un chico rubio de cabellera larga atada en una coleta alta con el flequillo cayendo en capas sobre la mitad de su cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Sasori al verlo murmurando cosas sin sentido por lo bajo.

— ¿Sabes qué ocurre con Kisame?—soltó de repente.

—Sí, pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión—le respondió jalando del brazo a la chica que venía con él dándole a entender a su amigo la situación en que estaba.

—Es la nueva…—observo.

— ¿Cómo que _la nueva_?—cada vez le gustaba menos como se referían a ella los amigos de su novio.

—La nueva chica de Sasori—se adelanto Deidara recibiendo la fría mirada del pelirrojo sobre su persona.

—Es que termine con otra chica hace poco

—Pero es desagradable que te reconozcan como _la otra_.

—Lo sé, pero este idiota nunca cuida sus palabras.

—Ya, lo siento—gruño Deidara—. Bien, ¿y cómo te llamas, primor?

—Shiro—susurro esta sonrojada.

—Cuidado con lo que haces—le recrimino su novio.

—Vamos, nunca te enojaste cuando bromeaba así con Akane.

—Sabes que lo de Akane es diferente.

— ¿Quién es Akane?

—Mira, la niña nueva es muy celosa, tú no las eliges así.

—Akane es nuestra ex-novia—se apresuro ignorando el comentario de su amigo y esperando desviar la atención de Shiro.

— ¿Nuestra?—objetivo logrado

—Yo también salí con ella, justo antes que Sasori, pero no funcionó porque estaba celosa de mi inalcanzable belleza. Cuando terminó conmigo siempre bromeábamos: yo le decía _primor_ y ella me decía _cariño_ o _guapo_.

—Sale con un chico y después con su mejor amigo, que zorra.

Los chicos la miraron y echaron a reír. A pesar de los múltiples noviazgos de Akane y los patrones que llegaban a segur, como salir con todo el _Sharingan,_ la última palabra con la que se le podría describir era z _orra_. Además, Sasori no era precisamente un santo.

—De que se ríen—se estaba desesperando.

—De nada, olvídalo. ¿Quieres que te presente al resto de la banda?

— ¿Él es de la banda?

—El bajo, nena, soy grande.

—Deidara—Sasori empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo. ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

—Ni idea, dile a Naomi, tal vez ella sepa.

— ¿Y donde esta ella?

—Estábamos organizando la próxima fiesta en los jardines que están cerca del edificio principal.

—Bien, vamos a buscarla—tomo a su novia y se dispuso a salir del salón.

—Estaba con Akane—le dijo antes de que este se fuera.

Sasori camino del brazo de la chica. Si podía encontrar a los demás sin cruzarse con la princesa Uchiha sería mejor.

—Tus amigos son raros—comento la chica en el camino.

—Créeme, Itachi es de los más normales.

— ¿Y el güerito?

— ¿Deidara?, el si es un raro, pero me cae bien; de alguna manera llegó a ser mi mejor amigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Realmente no sé, pero estoy casi seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien en el edificio principal.

— ¿No íbamos a buscar a esa tal Naomi?

—Si lo que dijo Deidara es cierto, cuando la encontremos también encontraremos a Akane. ¿Acaso quieres conocer a mi ex?

— ¿La estas evitando?

—Ciertamente.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima Matta Ne!


	6. 5 Temor

¡Holaas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...si se preguntan yo he estado bien con nervios porque dentro de poco empiezo la facultad… la mera verdad soy mala en esto de los comentarios jaja -.-' pero bueno espero que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia y sin mucho más que decir (sonido de trompetas):

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

.

.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Temor**

 ** _"…Ese chico no era lo que todos creían…"_**

Había encontrado un lugar para esconderse sin que la gente viera su dolor. Uno de los conserjes había olvidado la llave pegada en la puerta de un cuarto de aseo y Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad para esconderse. No tomo la llave igualmente no se quedaría atrapada pues se podía abrir por dentro. Se busco un pequeño hueco entre todas las cosas y se acurrucó en el piso mientras rompía en llanto. De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos: gritos, el ruido de varias personas al correr, todo aproximándose a donde ella estaba. Se quedo inmóvil aguardando a que la pasaran de largo y rezando por que nadie prestara atención al cuartito de aseo con la llave pegada. Cuando se dio cuenta alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de su escondite.

Sasuke entro a toda prisa sin prestarle atención y cerro por dentro guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se quedo quieto, atento, como si esperara que en cualquier momento quien quiera que lo perseguía se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí y fuera por él. Sin embargo el ruido de los gritillos y las pisadas de todas esas chicas histéricas se acerco a ellos con la misma rapidez con la que desaparecido. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para recargarse en la pared hasta que choco con Hinata.

—U-u...Uchiha-san—fue lo único que logró articular al verse descubierta. Sasuke se le quedo mirando fijo por un momento poniéndola increíblemente nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando?—preguntó con brusquedad rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo…

— ¿Por qué lloras?—volvió a insistir.

 _Eso no es de su incumbencia_ —quiso decir, en lugar de eso contesto:

—M-mis ami-ami-gos—le costaba hablar entre el tartamudeo y el llanto.

—No te entiendo—reclamo exasperado.

—Ellos…—respiro hondo— ya no…—otra vez—me…q-q-quieren….

—Entonces no son tus amigos—aseguro con frialdad.

—No—se apresuro a decir—, ellos son mis amigos.

—mmmm… para eso no tartamudeaste.

Se quedo callada.

— ¿Y por qué?

—E-en el e-ese-escenario… Naomi… yo…

— ¡Ah!, es por eso—musitó en tono seco.

Ella asintió.

—Entiendo, ¿les explicaste?

 _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_ —Sasuke no se terminaba de explicar por qué le estaba resolviendo sus problemas a la Hyuga. Quizá fue en ese momento que entro y la vio: con los ojitos llorosos y en esa posición tan miserable. Cuando la vio lo primero que pensó fue: _Akane está llorando otra vez_. Después de eso entro en razón, no era su prima, era la chica Hyuga que nada tenía que ver con él. Pero aun así…

— ¿Les explicaste?—insistió.

La chica negó.

—N-ni siq-qu-quiera m-me d-d-dejaron—respiro hondo— h-hablar.

— Que estúpido. Si ni siquiera te quisieron escuchar no deberías llamarles amigos.

—Ellos no…

—Hmp, para defenderlos ni tartamudeas… me recuerdas tanto a ella…

— ¿A-a q-qui-quie-en?

No respondió. Se quedo mirándola por un momento. Realmente se parecía mucho a Akane, aunque tenía algo diferente. Incluso sus facciones le recodaban a ella pero sin llegar a ser iguales.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre?… ¿H-ha-hay a-alg-go m-mal en m-mi?

—Hmp

Se quedo callado un momento. La Hyuga no se atrevió a decir palabra.

—Ya debieron de haberse ido—Sasuke miro en dirección a la puerta—. Odio que Naomi siempre me arruine el primer día. En fin, me voy… ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

Ella negó. El chico la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se asomo con cuidado para asegurarse que las chicas no estuvieran hay y salieron.

—Me quedare con esto—declaro tras cerrar con llave el cuartito y echarse las llaves al bolsillo—. Ven—La tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro por el edificio.

—A d-don-nde vam-mos

—A escondernos en un lugar más cómodo. El estúpido juego de Naomi aun no termina y no pienso pasar mi día encerrado en ese cuarto de aseo.

— ¿Q-que juego?

—Ya estás más tranquila—observo el Uchiha con una sonrisa apenas perceptible—. A Naomi la gusta torturarme—explico—, por eso organiza un tonto juego al que llamó: _Atrapen a Sasuke_. Se trata de que si me atrapan les regalará una foto mía que no pienso dejar que nadie la vea.

— ¿Y d-de que es e-esa foto?

—Prefiero reservármelo—respondió con simpleza.

Llegaron a una esquina donde escucharon los murmullos de las chicas al buscar. Él se pegó a la pared junto con Hinata y se asomó con sigilo.

—Si te digo que te escondas lo haces y ya; si ellas te ven conmigo estarás en problemas—le ordenó en un susurro dando media vuelta y guiándola por otro camino.

Hinata no preguntó. Neji ya le había contado sobre lo peligrosos que podían ser los fans club de la escuela. Tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo varias veces pero finalmente llegaron a la azotea.

—Nunca me buscan aquí. No sé por qué—explico el Uchiha sacando la llave del cuartito de aseo y cerró la puerta—. ¡Bien!, es la llave maestra.

Sasuke balanceo en su dedo un aro lleno de llaves que saco de la nada.

— ¿De donde son todas esas?

—De aquí, de otros lugares de la escuela, de la empresa, de la casa del viejo, de la casa de Madara, de la casa de alguna chica—se encogió de hombros—, no recuerdo bien. Las ocupo todas, cuando las ocupo siempre recuerdo cual es la que me sirve. Ahora también tengo esta —sacó la llave del cuartito de limpieza y la incorporo a su colección.

Se hizo el silencio mientras caminaban a refugiarse bajo la sombra del tinaco.

—Deberías de buscarlos para explicarles—soltó de repente—. Si realmente son tus amigos harán un esfuerzo y te escucharan. Pídele ayuda a Sakura.

— ¿D-de d-don-nde co-conoce a S-Sakura-chan?

—Su mamá también diseña para nosotros. Pero no me juntaba con ella, no hasta que en la primaria termine en el mismo equipo de trabajo que ella y el dobe de Naruto—contesto con simpleza—. Deberías apoyarte en ella, seguro te ayudara—recalcó.

Hinata asintió y se puso de pie para acercarse a la barandilla. Al contrario, Sasuke se dedico a mirarla desde su sitio donde estaba cómodamente sentado.

—La escuela es muy grande—exclamo.

—Hmp.

— ¿Usted como conoce a Naruto-kun?

—En la primaria. Por cierto, tu no fuiste a la primaria de aquí, ¿verdad?, no te recuerdo.

—No, cuando madre murió nos mudamos.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene por qué. Ya casi no la recuerdo. Yo tenía 4 años cuando paso.

—Debe ser duro crecer sin una madre—comento más bien para sí.

—Padre se caso después. La mamá de Hanabi se convirtió en una verdadera madre para mí. Además lo último que recuerdo de ella son sus discusiones con padre. Realmente no la extraño. Ni siquiera fuimos al funeral. Padre no quería hacerse cargo de eso y se lo dejo a los familiares de ella.

—No está bien—soltó Sasuke sin pensarlo—que reniegues a la persona que te dio la vida.

—Lo sé…

—El otro día, ayer, en el cementerio tu…

—Mamá murió, la mamá de Hanabi. Fui a verla.

—Lo siento… debo de dejar de preguntar—murmuro para sí.

—Fue hace 3 años. Ya lo estoy asimilando.

—Dejaste de tartamudear—comento—. Tomas confianza con mucha facilidad.

Hinata se puso toda roja y no contesto. En su lugar se quedo mirando lo que ocurría en los jardines. No era que tomara confianza rápido, era que con Sasuke algo… Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y volvió la vista abajo. La escuela era enorme y los edificios de universidad y prepa estaban mesclados sin orden coherente. Según lo que le había contado Neji en algunos incluso se impartían materias a los 3 niveles.

—La escuela es muy grande—repitió pérdida en sus pensamientos. Sasuke se levanto y camino a paso lento hasta posarse a su lado.

— ¿En qué grupo estas?—pregunto sin verla.

—En el A…

—Bien—tomo aire y señalo uno de los tantos edificios—. Ese de allí es el edificio de botánica—explico—tomaremos biología allí, aunque el edificio esta principalmente pensado para los universitarios. En ese otro de allá tomaremos Historia y en aquel matemáticas y física…

Hinata se descoloco al principio cuando el chico comenzó con aquello pero al cabo de un momento sonrió para sí y lo escucho atentamente siguiendo con la mirada la dirección en la que él apuntaba. Cuando se dio cuenta incluso le hacía preguntas vagas de cada edificio tras escuchar su descripción y Sasuke le respondía sin más. Después, incluso, ella misma señalaba con curiosidad algunos edificios que habían sido omitidos y el Uchiha, sin esperar a la pregunta, le contaba sobre ellos.

—Uchiha-san, ¿Cómo fue que se hizo amigo de Sakura-chan y de Naruto-kun?—pregunto sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—Sasuke—corrigió él—solo dime Sasuke—ella asintió y tras un suspiro él comenzó con el relato—. No creo en el destino—aclaro él—, así que simplemente diré que ser trata de una extraña casualidad. El caso es que en 4° el Dobe, Sakura y yo terminamos en el mismo equipo de trabajo para un proyecto que representaba la mitad de la calificación anual. El proyecto comenzó a principio de año y se entrego al culminar el ciclo. Cuando me dijeron que iba a trabajar con ellos hice todo lo posible por cambiar de equipo pero la profesora se negó rotundamente a hacer cambios. Al principio tuvimos muchos problemas: Sakura hacia todo lo posible para que accediera a salir con ella, me tomo algunos años antes de hacerle entender que solo la quiero como amiga; Naruto trataba de conquistarla mientras ella con trabajos soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él, entonces al Dobe no le quedaba más que soportar el maltrato; por mi parte no soportaba para nada a Sakura y menos a Naruto, con solo estar en la misma habitación que él sabíamos que acabaríamos peleándonos, en una ocasión ambos terminamos mal del estomago al competir por ver quién comía mas—soltó una risilla leve al recordar aquello y de un momento a otro su rostro se ensombreció—. Hasta que "eso" ocurrió—tomo aire y continuo—. U nos pandilleros nos acorralaron de camino a mi casa, íbamos a hacer el trabajo, querían a Saku. Naruto y yo siempre hemos sido buenos para pelear pero vamos, teníamos 9 años. De alguna manera logramos que ella pudiera escapar para ir por ayuda, pero, ¿Qué pueden hacer 2 niños contra 5 adolecentes?, no mucho, nada—su voz sonaba amarga—ella no tardo demasiado en volver con ayuda, con Kakashi-sensei—especifico—, pero fue suficiente para que casi nos mataran a golpes. En el tiempo que estuvimos hospitalizados Sakura no pareció tener la intención de alejarse de nuestro lado, al igual que mi hermano y nuestros primos, incluso la hija de Kakashi que lo acompañaba a él. Todos empezamos a convivir mucho, recuerdo como estábamos todos metidos en la habitación que el Dobe y yo compartíamos, haciendo tonterías y riendo—sonrió al recordar todo aquello, a pesar de que le frustraba no poderse ni parar para ir al baño disfruto cada segundo en aquel lugar con todos los demás—. Aquellos lazos se mantuvieron aun después de que nos dieran de alta y desde entonces nosotros 3 nos volvimos inseparables. Aunque Sakura seguía molestándome con lo de ser novios y el Dobe a ella, y a pesar de que Naruto y yo seguíamos haciendo de todo una competencia, era de una manera… diferente. Después de eso ese par de bobos se volvieron mis mejores amigos—sonrió con nostalgia.

Hinata escuchaba atenta a cada palabra y admiraba enternecida la mirada perdida de Sasuke y su sonrisa sincera. Ese chico no era lo que ella creía, ni lo que su primo, ni lo que muchos. Cuando le hizo aquella pregunta no esperaba recibir respuesta, por lo que le sorprendió cuando él comenzó a contarle todo sin más.

—Naomi-san dijo que no habían venido durante un semestre—comento distraída—, estaban fuera de la ciudad, ¿cierto?... en Amegakure.

—Si—contesto de manera un tanto seca alejándose de la barandilla y regresando a su lugar a la sombra del tinaco—. Fue cuando nuestros padres murieron—Hinata reacciono.

—Lo siento—se tapo la boca volteando a verlo—, no sé porque pregunte si yo ya sabía...

—Descuida—dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa vacía—, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Lo siento mucho—repitió en un susurro ahogado.

 _Akane—_ pensó una vez más sintiéndose culpable con la comparación— _. Realmente se parece a Akane._

Y con este pensamiento otro lo abordo y sintió… ¿temor?, si, temor. No quería ver que el corazón de esa niña se quebrara como el de su prima años atrás. Eran tan iguales que las posibilidades de que la hipocresía a su alrededor la cambiara de la misma manera eran muy altas. Bastaba con dar un pequeño repaso a todo: niña tímida, complaciente (como Akane antes del cambio); princesa de una familia empresarial importante, y no cualquier familia, eran los Hyuga, los únicos al mismo nivel que la familia Uchiha, su familia, la familia de su prima, es decir, exactamente los mismo; además era bonita (debía de admitirlo) igual que Akane, y los idiotas siempre están felices de llegar a las familias importantes por medio de chicas bonitas. Pero se notaba a leguas que era virgen, tal vez ni siquiera había tenido ni su primer beso, ni su primer novio y, aunque tuviera lo segundo, sentía que había cierto orgullo en esa niña (como en todos los Hyuga) que no daría lo primero tan fácilmente y eso, en definitiva, no le agradaba a los idiotas y, así, cuando les dijera "mi padre no acepto el trato" no encontrarían más razones por las cuales permanecer a su lado y la botarían como algo descompuesto y repugnante que merecía ir a la basura, tal y como lo harían sus "amigos", no los amigos por los que había estado llorando momentos atrás, no, ellos solo estaban confundidos e indignados por el secreto, pero de alguna manera sabía que la querían más de lo que ella imaginaba, se trataba de las personas que se acercarían a ella de ahora en adelante buscando contactos o inútil sabotaje. Y si lo último, lo de ser desechada como basura, le ocurría las suficientes veces o de la manera precisa su corazón se quebraría y se crearía una coraza de frialdad. Terminaría siendo una de las Princesas Sádicas (una Gore o P-Sad como salían decirles). Esa niña tierna, tímida y complaciente se vería opacada bajo la capa de una mujer agresiva y altanera, una Gore, una Sádica. Incluso, si ocurría de la manera apropiada, podría convertirse en una Coleccionista, ¿de qué?, no sabía, no conocía sus habilidades artísticas o gustos como para determinarlo. ¿Cómo sabía eso, como podía predecir todo de manera tan precisa con solo haber hablado un momento con ella?, simple, ya lo había vivido, lo había vivido de cerca; había visto como su querida, tierna, tímida y complaciente prima, de la familia Uchiha, virgen, que no había besado nunca a pesar de de los numerosos idiotas con los que había salido, pero que sin embargo era entregada a ellos y a sus "amigos", era botada como basura una y otra vez hasta que se hartó y cambio de una manera que nadie esperaba. Había sido testigo de cómo su inocente prima entregaba su primer beso a un chico de esos sexis y desinteresados, no un beso tierno y lindo merecedor de ser el primero, no, había sido un beso francés, apasionado y salvaje, y Akane parecía nacida para darlos, aquel chico ni sospecho que era el primero, incluso se había aventurado a decir "No quiero ni saber quién te enseño a besar así porque me sentiría opacado" y Akane simplemente había sonreído. Aquel chico estaba en el segundo año de la preparatoria, 16 años, y su querida prima iba entrando a la secundaria con 12 años de edad. Ya que salía un poco más temprano de la primaria, Sasuke había ido a esa escuela por Akane e Itachi para regresar a casa juntos y había contemplado horrorizado la escena escondido en una esquina y comprendió que su prima jamás volvería a ser la misma

Ahora miraba a Hinata quien lo veía expectante y preocupada estrechando su cuerpo contra la barandilla como si su cercanía lo fuera a lastimar (a él, no a ella) y sintió miedo, mucho miedo, miedo y temor al pensar siquiera que le ocurriera lo mismo que a su prima.

Se puso de pie, guiado por un instinto que jamás llegaría a comprender, y la abrazó. Se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros de manera firme pero delicada. Recargo la cabeza de ella contra su pecho y susurro tiernamente sobre su cabeza:

—No deberías preocuparte por mí—su voz era tranquila y comprensiva, cálida—. Eres tú la que aun necesita seguir llorando.

Y con esto último Hinata rompió en un llanto incontrolable que era producto de una mescla de emociones contenidas desde hace tanto y que la confianza que Sasuke imponía había logrado que los sacara a flote. Poco después ella misma lo ródeo por la cintura y él empezó a llorar. Ahí, en esa azotea, los dos solos compartieron su dolor…

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima Matta Ne!


	7. 6 Esclavos

Perdonen por la tardanza... es que he estado ocupada estos días empiezo la Uni y bueno... muchas cosas para preparar, el siguiente capítulo o subiré en unos días... lo más pronto posible... espero que esta historia les guste y bueno si quieren dejar un comentario bienvenido sea xD

Para entender sobre el titulo de este capitulo les dejo una aclaracion de Akane-chan17 sobre el :3

 _Esclavo: el titulo parece un poco vago y tal vez no le encuentres otra relación con el cap además de la frase de inicio. Pero la cosa en realidad no es así y lo quiero aclarar, la idea es que estamos atados por nuestros actos, somos esclavos de nosotros mismos, y hacemos cosas impulsivas de las que después nos arrepentimos pero, ¿debería ser así?, nuestro subconsciente es como nuestro verdadero yo que quiere salir pero que nuestro consiente (consiente de las normas, de las fachadas que damos al mundo, de los prejuicios, etc.) lo tiene esclavizado y no lo deja hacer nada, las cosas impulsivas que hacemos son actos de rebeldía de nuestro verdadero yo cuando se rebela contra su esclavizador… Una vez aclarado esto solo que decir que:_

Bueno ahora si, sin nada más que decir por ahora xD espero que disfruten del capitulo

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Esclavo**

 _"…él simplemente es esclavo de sí mismo como todo el mundo…"_

 _Maldita sea_ —se dijo Sasori mientras Akane y Shiro se presentaban. Buscando a Naomi y evitando a la chica Uchiha terminaron por encontrar a la segunda caminando sola en los jardines.

—Mucho gusto—Shiro tenía una expresión especial en su cara al igual que Akane pero la de ella era más disimulada.

—Oye, niña, ¿sabes dónde anda Naomi?—Sasori, sobre todo, se sentía incómodo en esa situación.

—Regresando a las andadas, ¿eh?—la chica lo ignoro—Ya debería pensar en conseguirme un novio, llevo soltera desde que cortamos (me cortaste), es demasiado. Ya salí con todos los chicos del _Akatsuki_ , ¿verdad?

—Te falta Itachi.

—No seas imbécil, es mi primo—suspiro—. Supongo que seguiré tu ejemplo y buscare a alguien de nuevo ingreso.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Naomi?—insistió.

—Ni idea, se fue con Hidan. Quería conseguir algo de _decoración_ para lo de la fiesta o algo así—Akane hizo una mueca tratando de recordar—. Esta ese chico, el amiguito de la prima de Neji, se veía lindo—divagó nuevamente. Quería ver la reacción del nueva _marionetita_ de Sasori.

— ¿Ya saliste con Kankuro?—se rindió, la ayudaría para que parara con eso.

—Los coleccionistas fueron los primeros. Excepto tú, claro, eres un tipo difícil recuérdalo.

—Él no es uno de los _Coleccionistas_.

— _Solo una noche_ , lo sé, no estaba hablando de él—sonrió—. Me voy, hay cosas más importantes que tengo que hacer como ir a ayudar a Naomi—les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar despidiéndose con la mano—. Nos vemos después, _marionetita_. Si logras convertirte en _muñeca_ escalaras muy alto en la pirámide social de esta escuela,

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Shiro miró a su novio. Esa chica le había desagradado bastante.

—A nada—Sasori miraba fijamente la espalda de Akane y parecía como ido.

Cuando una persona se refiere a alguien como su " _ex"_ es porque todavía le ve como su antigua pareja y no como una persona más que pasó por su vida. ¿Sería que Sasori seguía enamorado de ella, o simplemente le seguía gustando y ya?

—No me estas prestando atención—replicó.

—En serio no es nada, solo dice tonterías. Ven, vamos a buscar a Naomi. Si dice que está con Hidan seguro que están en el auditorio abandonado.

— ¿Hay un auditorio abandonado?

—Sí.

— ¿Me vas a llevar así por toda la escuela?

—Quiero que conozcas a los chicos. Además necesito pedirle un favor a Naomi.

—De lejos parecías alguien más divertido—suspiro la chica.

—Tú fuiste la que acepto andar conmigo sin saber nada de mí. Es más, tú fuiste quien me lo pidió. Ahora no te quejes y menos si después te enteras de algo que no te guste.

— ¿Algo que no me guste?

—Esta no es una escuela normal y sus alumnos lo son aún menos y, de todos ellos, yo soy de los más—buscó la palabra correcta— _extravagantes_ —suspiró—. Te advierto de una vez porque es seguro que Naomi te cuenta toda la historia.

—No, no lo son. Nadie aquí es normal.

Sasori rio.

—No, nadie—tomo a Shiro del brazo y la atrajo hacía sí—. Pero eso es lo más divertido—le acaricio la mejilla con su rostro cerca del de ella. Podía sentir su respiración agitada golpeando contra sus labios sonrientes. Rio—. Así que de esta forma es como se doma a la bestia.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—Shiro salió de su shock y trató de empujar al chico lejos de ella pero este fue más rápido y la rodeo con sus brazos para inmovilizarla.

—Sí, lo soy—seguía hablando cerca de su boca, para provocarla. Sabía encontrar la debilidad de las chicas y gracias a eso había llegado a ser quien era en esa escuela: _el coleccionista de muñecas, el marionetista._

Caminaron escaleras abajo. El Auditorio abandonado estaba en la zona del sótano del edificio de recepción. Sasori hecho un vistazo rápido por la puerta del auditorio pero no vio a la chica. Se apartó de los portones y los cerró con calma dando un suspiro de resignación cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

—Era de esperar que el que cortó la relación fuera quien la olvidara más rápido. ¿Sabes?, cuando la cortaste así de repente, ella, y también tú, parecían deprimidos. Me sorprende, medio año sin salir con nadie.

—Naomi…

— ¿Qué hay de malo en estar soltero medio año?

—Nada, para alguien normal. Pero siendo el caso de un coleccionista como lo son Sasori y Akane-chan, es muy… _inusual_.

— ¿Coleccionista?

—Salen con infinidad de gente y mantienen un registro de cada una. Ese chico, supongo que es tu novio, hace marionetas y muñecas de sus novias; ocupa retazos de tela de la ropa que, según él, mejor las representa. Es una tradición de la escuela que, en ocasiones especiales, se luzca esas prendas que muestran que fuiste novia del _marionetista_ —tomo su mascada y mostro el trozo raído.

—Shiro—hablo Sasori al fin—ella es Naomi, _la cajita de chismes_.

—O sea que eso de la ropa rota es…

—Una tradición; esa ropa, lo que falta de esa ropa—se corrigió—ahora forma parte de alguna muñeca o marioneta de la colección de Sasori—sonrió—. Por mí no te preocupes, juro que este chico y yo solo somos amigos. De hecho, no te tendrías por qué preocupar por nadie, nena, solo disfruta tus 3 meses con él porque no sale con una chica más de una vez ni más de 4 meses. A excepción de…

— ¿Akane?

— ¿La conoces?

—Sí, apenas nos la encontramos.

—Apuesto a que la amaste—rio— ¿No te parece, Sasori?

—Solo empezó a decir que necesitaba un novio—gruñó él.

—Ustedes dos son un caso especial.

— ¿Un caso especial?

—Sí, si fueran más sinceros con ustedes mismos, aceptarían que se enamoraron. En lugar de eso se restriegan en la cara que ya no son pareja.

—Deja de decir tonterías. Estoy aquí porque necesito un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata?—sonrió

—Ven—la tomo del brazo—hablemos en privado. Shiro, espera aquí un momento—le ordeno.

Akane sonrió al salir del auditorio y ver como Sasori desaparecía escaleras arriba arrastrando a Naomi con él y dejando a _la nueva_ sola con ella sin saberlo.

—Dices que te llamas Shiro, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa altanera

—Sí— ¿por qué se la había encontrado ahí?, en fin, era momento de poner las cosas en orden—, y quiero que te alejes de mi novio.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Solo aléjate…

—No puedes reclamar de esa forma algo que no te pertenece.

— ¿Y acaso te pertenece a ti?

—No, él no le pertenece a nadie, él simplemente es esclavo de sí mismo como todo el mundo. Y yo le puedo seguir hablando porque, aunque ya hayamos terminado, es mi amigo de la infancia. Por otra parte cuando te bote dentro de un par de meses Sasori-niichan ya no te volverá a hablar, tal y como a todas las demás.

—Le sigue hablando a Naomi…

—A, si claro, Naomi. A ella la conoce incluso antes que a mí. Su familia le vende las joyas que los Akasuna ocupan en las muñecas.

Shiro apretó los puños, estaba furiosa. Akane sonrió con altanera satisfacción al ver su reacción y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué te parece si le dices a Sasori que ya no se acerque a mí? Si lo haces aunque él te diga que no, y lo hará, mantendré mi distancia durante lo que dure su relación. Pero tienes que insistirle un poquito, ya sabes, para que sea creíble, aunque sea 3 veces y ya.

—Bien— aceptó con un poco de desconfianza, ¿qué rayos planeaba?

—Pensé que tenías cosas importantes que hacer—era Sasori, bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Naomi.

—Sí, ayudar a Naomi, te lo dije—gruño ella.

Shiro alcanzo rápidamente a su novio al pie de la escalera prendándosele del brazo.

—Cariño—lo llamo alzando su cara para verlo bien.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto él tomándola por la barbilla con su mano libre y acercándola a su rostro.

Akane sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Ella soltaba una serie de risitas tontas desviando un poco la mirada hasta que la vio. La chica Uchiha tenía los ojos puestos en ella, serios, fríos y calculadores, urgiéndola en hacer lo que habían acordado y lo entendió.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi casa de regreso de la escuela?

Sasori le dio un breve beso y se separó de ella.

—Claro, me agrada la idea de saber dónde vives—le respondió el de manera seductora haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Akane los veía iracunda e impotente.

 _Estúpida niña_ —pensó mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener la rabia.

 _¿Ahora quien sonríe?_ —le pregunto Shiro con la mirada y una sonrisa de triunfo tatuada en la cara mientras se abrazaba fuertemente del brazo del chico.

Akane respiró un par de veces. Debía mantener la calma, no podía perder así. Se acercó lentamente al chico y le tomo la mano poniéndola frente a la cara del mismo del lado del dorso y acariciando su anillo con el dedo índice.

— _Reunión de collares y anillos_ —informo—. No tenemos fecha aún, pero estas bajo aviso. Ya sabes las reglas, no puedes llevar a nadie que no pertenezca al _Angel-Demon_ , ni siquiera a tu linda novia. En fin, nosotras íbamos a ver lo de la decoración, ¿no?

—Sí—respondió Naomi acercándose a los portones del Auditorio abandonado.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego—le dijo Akane a Sasori entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, parándose de puntitas y colocándole un tierno beso en "la mejilla", peligrosamente cerca de la boca para el gusto de Shiro, rozando la comisura de sus labios con los suyos.

Soltó su mano, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su amiga cuando un fuerte agarre la detuvo. _El Marionetista_ la tomaba por el brazo de manera firme pero delicada.

— ¿Qué estas tramando?

—Por eso te quiero tanto—exclamo ella sin contestarle volviéndose hacia él y posando su mano en su mejilla—, tú nunca te atreverías a lastimarme—dijo obligándolo a poner su frente contra de él—Sa-so-ri-nii-chan

Se soltó de manera brusca y alcanzo a Naomi dejando al chico petrificado. Se quedaron paradas contemplando los portones del auditorio abandonado antes de decidirse a entrar. El auditorio abandonado era territorio de Hidan y de su secta "diabólica" (según Akane), y por lo mismo estaba ambientado a su modo. Las telas del telón y de los comodines estaban raídas y desgastadas por el paso de los años y caían deslizándose por el escenario hasta el suelo en una espectral escena. El lugar estaba lleno de extraños símbolos siendo el principal un triángulo invertido dentro de un circulo. Por las paredes había frases talladas de manera burda y las butacas estaban en pésimo estado. Hidan había remplazado las luces originales por luz neón roja.

—Y estamos entrando al santuario del mal—anuncio Akane encogiéndose de hombros y caminando con sigilo detrás de su amiga.

— ¿Sabes qué lugar es más terrorífico?—pregunto Naomi siguiendo el juego.

—No, ¿Cuál?

—La habitación de las mulecas de Sasori.

—Cierto—detuvo su paso—, esas cosas te siguen con sus diabólicos ojos a donde quiera que vallas.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y de pronto echaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Ustedes son raras—la voz de Hidan resonó en el lugar. Ambas chicas voltearon hacia el escenario y lo vieron.

—Tú más—escupió Naomi poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Vamos, tranquila. Yo solo decía que…

— Que, ¿qué?

—Que es raro que entren aquí riendo.

—En eso tiene razón—observo Akane—. Lo más prudente seria temer.

—En todo caso: ¿a qué viene su visita?, ¿se quieren unir a nosotros?

—No gracias—sonrió la chica Uchiha.

—Ni muerta—recalco la otra de manera retadora. Ella y Hidan se fulminaron con la mirada.

—Vamos a organizar una reunión de collares y anillos—se apresuró Akane antes de que las cosas empeoraran—. Queríamos ver si te encargabas de la decoración.

—Claro—abrió grandes los ojos y se acercó a ellas—. ¿Puedo hacer… lo que quiera?

—Nada religioso.

—Entonces no es divertido—reclamo haciendo un mohín.

—Solo omite las frasecitas y los símbolos. Lo del ambiente lúgubre como de noche de brujas es lo que queremos.

—Solo díganme donde y cuando—La sonrisa regreso al rostro de Hidan.

—Va a ser en uno de los acuarios de Kisame… todavía no determinamos la fecha pero cuando lo tengamos todo te llamamos… si quieres ayuda solo dinos—Naomi parecía ahora más relajada y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro—. Bueno me voy por mis listas… te veo después Akane.

— ¿¡Qué!?, ¿me vas a dejar aquí sola?

—Exacto… bueno, no del todo… estas con Hidan

—Púdrete—le dedico una mirada asesina mientras la veía alejarse.

Cuando la vio salir relajó los hombros y se dejó| caer en una butaca. Adoraba a Naomi, era su mejor amiga desde la primaria, ella y una chica llamada Alice que vivía cerca de su casa. Siempre había querido jugar con ambas al mismo tiempo pero Alice le tenía cierto temor a Naomi. Suspiro. Adoraba a Naomi pero a veces necesitaba un tiempo sola y al parecer ella también.

—Ya te dejaron sola, pareces aliviada—Hidan rio por lo bajo y comenzó a subir parsimoniosamente a las butacas superiores.

—Todo el mundo necesita un tiempo a solas—sonrió.

—Y en especial tú, ¿no? ¿Qué no tienes suficiente tiempo a solas en tu casa?

—Nope… Por cierto, ¿no has visto al _Gato_ por aquí?

—No, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿esa niña está atormentándolo de nuevo?—pregunto con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

— _Atrapen a Sasuke_ —rectificó Akane cambiando de posición a una más cómoda—. Pensé que se escondería aquí.

—Tal vez ya lo atraparon.

—No creo. Cuando quiere es muy escurridizo.

— ¿No vas a ir a tu jardín?

Akane miro al escenario y, sin decir nada más asintió, y se fue caminando en esa dirección. Entro en los bastidores y se perdió de la vista de Hidan. Caminó por detrás del escenario hasta pararse frente a una puerta oculta. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo la abrió. El jardincito oculto tras el auditorio abandonado era más bien una sala de estar decorada con plantas de sombra cuidadosamente colocadas. Había una ventilación para que las personas y las plantas pudieran respirar con libertad como en todo aquel nivel bajo tierra. Hidan cuidaba que nadie se acercara a aquel lugar más que los primos Uchiha y en compensa Akane le hacía algunos encargos especiales de haqueo o le conseguía los aparatos que necesitara a buen precio o gratis.

Comúnmente Sasuke huía a aquel lugar cuando _Atrapen a Sasuke_ comenzaba. Por lo mismo Akane esperaba encontrarlo ahí pero por alguna razón en esa ocasión no estaba.

Recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Los chicos las habían dejado solas en los jardines y se disponían a ir en busca de Hidan cuando vieron al pelirrojo caminar de la mano de _la Nueva_. Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y mientras Akane iba a alcanzarlos Naomi se acercaba por otro lado y esperaba. Akane se marchó después de divertirse un rato y se adelantó al auditorio mientras era el turno de Naomi para jugar. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelta a encontrar con _la Nueva_ cuando salió a ver por qué su amiga tardaba tanto y las cosas tomaron un giro que no esperaba.

Aun no entendía que rayos hacía, ¿Qué ganaba con hacer que Sasori la cortara?, porque de eso había tratado todo, si una chica le imponía reglas al chico él las botaba él acto, no era como que en verdad planeara dejar de hablarle. Había sido testig veces de cómo cortaba a chicas que le decían precisamente que dejara su amistad con ella. Pero Shiro se había dado cuenta de todo. Aun así, ¿qué ganaba?, nada, no era como que el chico le interesara, solo que _ella_ era demasiado molesta y de alguna manera le desagradaba verla con él, tendía a tener mejores novias, pero eso le pasaba por tomar a la primera boba que se le acercaba.

La puerta se abrió e Itachi entro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y Sasuke?

—No sé, pensé que lo encontraría aquí.

—Yo también. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

— ¿De qué?

—Necesito… mejor te digo cuando este Sasuke.

—Vamos, no seas así, onni-sama, dime por favor—Akane se le colgó del cuello a su primo y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

—Si claro, como digas—dijo recobrando la compostura.

Se quedaron callados por un largo rato. Cada uno sentado a un extremo diferente del salón.

—Es raro que no salgas con nadie—comentó Itachi rompiendo el silencio—, ¿de verdad lo de Sasori te afecto tanto?

—No es eso, solo que ya me estoy aburriendo de la rutina.

—No te creo—dijo con tranquilidad.

—No me creas, es la verdad—Akane, ahora más seria, se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida del jardín

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Por el _Gato_ , ya es tarde, me quiero ir pronto.

—Te esperare aquí, estaré hablando con Hidan.

—Oki Doki…

Camino tranquilamente escaleras arriba, hacia la azotea. Siempre había tenido con Sasuke una especie de conexión parecida a la de los gemelos y _lo sentía_. Y de alguna manera en esta ocasión la conexión era más fuerte. Se paró ante la puerta de la azotea y rebusco en su bolsillo. Antes de salir le había pedido su llave maestra a Hidan y este se la había dado diciéndole que luego se la cobraría. Saco la llave y abrió la puerta. Sabía que Sasuke estaba dormido y que había llorado desde antes de verlo. Subió las escaleras al tinaco de manera tranquila y sigilosa para no despertarlo pero lo que vio la descoloco un poco. Ahora entendía por qué la conexión era más fuerte.

Sasuke permanecía sentado, recargado en el tinaco, abrazando a Hinata la cual recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos dormían tranquilamente. Tenían la cara llena de lágrimas secas pero se veían tan tranquilos que lo más seguro era que ya hubieran descargado todo lo que tenían adentro. Al verlos así le dio miedo despertarlos así que fue corriendo a buscar a Itachi y a Neji, que se encontraba en el salón tal y como esperaba (inadaptado social) y los guio a la azotea para que cada quien cargara en brazos a su respectivo familiar y los llevaran a sus casas durmiendo.

—Se ve tan tierno cuando está dormido—exclamo la chica viendo a su primo menor dormitar en brazos del mayor—, me recuerda a cuando éramos niños.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela tras despedirse de Neji en la entrada principal. Se aproximaron al coche de Itachi y dejaron que Sasuke durmiera en la parte de atrás. Akane se sentó como copiloto al lado del mayor y partieron a su casa.

—Mandare a alguien por el coche de ototo-baka—comento en el camino—. Akane—la llamo en tono serio lanzando una mirada a la parte de atrás comprobando que el menor seguía dormido—, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—No sé a qué te refieres—su tono también era serio.

—Si terminas involucrada no habrá marcha atrás—explico a sabiendas de que su prima, de hecho, sabía exactamente a qué se refería—. Todavía estamos a tiempo de detener esto antes de que Sasuke se acerque más esa niña. ¿Qué piensas hacer?—volvió a preguntar.

Akane se giró sobre el asiento y contemplo a _su Gatito_ dormir plácidamente.

—Nada—respondió mirando a su primo con ternura—, lo que tenga que pasar pasara aunque queramos evitarlo— a diferencia del menor ella si creía en el destino. Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y miro al mayor a los ojos—. Además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez sea momento de volver a empezar.

Y con esto dio fin a la conversación y a cualquier plática en el resto del camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima Matta Ne!**


	8. 7 El segundo día

¡Holaas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...Realmente, realmente lamento el retraso, pero con la facultad y algunos problemas con mi familia no pude actualizar, bueno espero que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia, dejen comentarios si lo desean y sin mucho más que decir (sonido de trompetas):

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos el final hubiera sido SasuHina… La historia es originalmente de Akane-chan17 lo único que yo estoy haciendo será continuarla... lo mejor que pueda…

Advertencia: Este FanFic estaba basado en el OC por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El segundo día**

 ** _"…Hoy fue solo el primer día, mañana y el resto del ciclo serán muy diferentes…"_**

.

.

.

—Sasuke-chan—corrió hacia él y le tomo la mano—ya me voy.

La niña le dio un suave beso en la frente y corrió al lado de su padre. Esa sería la última vez que visitaría esa casa, que lo visitarían a él. Se esperó a que ambos, la niña y su padre, desaparecieran tras el marco de la puerta. Con cuidado, como si aquel hombre pudiera regresar y verlo, abrió la mano y lo vio. Era una cadena, el dije era un ovalado de oro con un rubí incrustado. _Nos volveremos a encontrar…_

…

Sasuke despertó y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Estaba agitado, pero desvió la mirada a sus puños cerrados sobre las sabanas calmándose lentamente. Llevo su mano al pecho y sintió los 2 dijes tibios contra su piel. Uno era el collar del _Angel-Demon_ , una obsidiana con forma de gato incrustada en un círculo de plata, y el otro era aquel que esa niña le había dado años atrás… lo único que tenia de ella. Ya ni su rostro ni su nombre eran algo que pudiera recordar. Solo tenía consigo aquel dije y el vago recuerdo de lo que ella significaba para él.

— ¿Estás bien?—Akane lo veía desde el marco de la puerta. Él asintió y ella dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dedicándole una cálida sonrisa—. Vamos a comer.

Sasuke siguió a la chica a la cocina. La comida estaba ya servida a la mesa y de antemano sabía que ella no la había preparado. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y al no verlo supo que no estaba en casa y que la comida la había preparado Annie. Annie era la sirvienta que el viejo había insistido que tuvieran. Les había dicho que, dado que de seguro ninguno había tocado una escoba o un sartén en su vida, necesitarían por lo menos una sirvienta y un cocinero para subsistir. Al cocinero lo rechazaron pues, para sorpresa del viejo, tanto a Itachi como a él, les gustaba la cocina, claro que Akane era un caso aparte pues a ella se le quemaba hasta el agua. Dejando de lado la cocina, había algo en lo que el viejo había acertado: ninguno de los tres sabia, ni le apetecía, realizar los quehaceres de la casa. Así que Annie se ocupaba de eso. Vivía con su familia en una casita frente a la de ellos que venía incluida (con los servicios básicos de luz, drenaje, agua, teléfono, e incluso internet) en el contrato a parte de un sueldo considerable por hacer de nana de ellos 3 día y noche. De hecho en cuestión monetaria era el mismo sueldo que se les daba a las sirvientas de la mansión y, dado que esta era una casa, a pesar de ser solo una persona, el trabajo era considerablemente menor. El verdadero reto estaba en soportar el carácter de los 3 chicos que, principalmente tras la muerte de sus padres, era sumamente voluble. Habían tenido otras dos sirvientas durante las vacaciones que habían dejado el empleo a la semana. Pero Annie había tenido hermanos mayores con el carácter de ellos y sabía que lo podía soportar. Y no solo eso, Annie los conocía desde pequeños, su familia había servido a los Uchiha por años y cuando ella tenía 9 años Itachi había nacido. Sabia tratar con el carácter Uchiha desde siempre, y para muchas de sus compañeras, eso había sido lo único con lo que no pudieron al trabajar para cualquier Uchiha.

—Onii-sama vino a dejarte y se fue—informo la chica comenzando a comer—. Mando al mayor de los hijos de Annie por tu coche.

Sasuke asintió y siguió comiendo.

—Por cierto—volvió a hablar la chica—, nos encontramos a Naomi y dijo que alguien ganó el juego.

Al escucharla se empezó a atragantar con la cucharada de sopa que se acababa de llevar a la boca. Cuando puedo dejar de toser miro a la cara de su prima en busca de alguna seña que le indicaba que se trataba de una broma pero ella estaba muy seria.

— ¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Nos vio cuando onii-sama te estaba cargando, así que supongo que se refería a él.

Sasuke relajo los hombros y dejo caer su peso contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Espero que tengas razón—pidió más bien para sí y siguió comiendo aunque no pudo acabar pues con la noticia le había quitado el apetito.

Después de eso subió y se encerró en su habitación. Se tendió boca arriba en la cama y mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en la azotea. En Hinata, quien por su parte apenas iba despertando en su habitación.

La chica se incorporó en su cama notando que se hallaba en su habitación. Aun medo dormida bajo al comedor guiada más bien por el hambre que por sí misma y pidió a una sirvienta que le llevaran algo de comer.

—Veo que ya se ha despertado, Hinata-sama—Neji tomo asiento frente a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

—Buenas tardes, nii-san

Comió en silencio acompañada de su primo quien después la llevo a su habitación.

—Procure no ir a la cama demasiado tarde, Hinata-sama, no podemos llegar tarde.

—Esa escuela no tiene disciplina alguna—se quejó ella haciendo menos la propuesta de su primo.

—En eso se equivoca, Hinata-sama. Hoy fue solo el primer día, mañana y el resto del ciclo serán muy diferentes—advirtió el comenzando a caminar por el pasillo—. Si necesita algo sabe que estaré en mi habitación.

—Gracias, nii-san

Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiro recargada en esta. _Diferente_. Tal vez todo lo que Neji les decía sobre las estrictas normas de la escuela era cierto después de todo. Llamó a Sakura para conseguir las listas de útiles, leyó un par de horas, tomo una ducha y se fue a dormir porque, increíblemente, tenía mucho sueño. Sin embargo antes de meterse a las cobijas recibió una llamada que no le permitió conciliar el sueño en un par de horas.

Al día siguiente se alistó rápido y bajo al comedor para desayunar con su primo y su hermana antes de ir a la escuela. Durante el camino Neji les iba dando instrucciones para el _segundo día_ que, en resumen, era simplemente que se portaran como lo haría una niña modelo en cualquier escuela.

Hanabi y Neji entraron a la escuela tan pronto bajaron de la limusina. Hinata por su parte se quedó afuera un par de minutos a ver si llegaba alguien que la acompañara para no entrar sola al salón. Lo primero que vio fue un deportivo azul marino, Sasuke iba conduciendo a una velocidad un poco alta y reía disimuladamente como si hubiera hecho una travesura, a su lado esta Akane, dormida y con la boca abierta [XD]. El chico la saludo con un movimiento de la mano antes de entrar al estacionamiento. Detrás de él Naruto pasó en una motocicleta naranja con negro a toda velocidad gritando "Teme". Sasori se detuvo en la explanada de la escuela para permitir que su prima bajase antes de ir a estacionar la motocicleta roja adentro. Sakura se acercó a ella saludándola con la mano desde lejos pero al llegar a su altura miro hacia la entrada de la escuela y tras un rápido "me tengo que ir, nos vemos en clase, salió disparada al interior de la escuela.

Hinata la vio desaparecer tras la puerta y cuando regreso la vista a la calle vio una limusina negra con el sello de Kekegenkai (que consistía en una mariposa posada en un diamante en cuyo interior se podía leer "Kekegenkai, en nombre de la moda" en una hermosa letra cursiva. De ella vio con cierto temor bajar a Naomi quien en cuanto la visualizo corrió a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Hola, ¿ya lo pensaste?—Naomi parecía ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

—E-está bien—respondió sintiéndose hasta cierto punto culpable.

—Esa es mi chica—Naomi le entregó un sobre blanco y entro a la escuela con aquel andar elegante y altivo tan particular de ella.

Hinata miró el sobre en sus manos con curiosidad antes de sacudir la cabeza frenéticamente y guardar el sobre en su mochila.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?—Sasuke se acercó a ella desde atrás— porque se nos empieza a hacer un poco tarde.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, no, yo no… es que no quiero entrar sola al salón—explico comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

—Pues no vas sola, vas conmigo. Así que andando o nos van a regañar—la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro dentro de la escuela.

El chico que el primer día le compartía de su cerveza a un profesor hoy se preocupaba de que lo regañaran por llegar tarde. De hecho mirando bien a su alrededor casi no había nadie en los pasillos más que alumnos nuevos. Tal vez ese segundo día las cosas si serian diferentes.

Llegaron poco antes que la profesora, quien llego a la hora en punto. Kurenai-sensei llego, repartió listas de útiles y tras una rápida pero completa explicación de su forma de trabajo comenzó a dar clase. Y el resto de los profesores hicieron prácticamente lo mismo pasando de un día apenas y presentarse para entregar las listas de útiles para que al siguiente incluso comenzaran con clases formales. En el descanso se sentó a comer con Sakura e Ino pero al sentir el notorio rechazo de la rubia tomo sus cosas de manera disimulada y fue a comer a la azotea.

 _Cobarde,_ pensó para sí mientras subía las escaleras, _estúpida cobarde…_

— ¿Estás bien?—la voz de Sasuke sonó a sus espaldas cuando llego hasta arriba—. Supongo que no has hablado con ella.

— ¿Me seguiste?—Hinata abrazo contra su pecho el bento que traía entre las manos.

—Vi que te saliste de repente, y me preocupe.

—Duele mucho—soltó en un murmullo ahogado.

—Platiquemos afuera—propuso Sasuke haciéndole señas para salir a la azotea.

En esta ocasión no le echaron llave a la puerta, solo caminaron hasta encontrar cobijo bajo la sombra del tinaco.

— ¿No traes comida?—pregunto ella preocupada.

—No me da tiempo en las mañanas y no tenemos cocinero—respondió con simpleza.

La chica extendió la manta en la que traía su bento sobre el suelo y abrió la caja de comida tendiéndole los palillos a Sasuke quien la miro incrédulo y negó.

—Es tu comida, yo no podría…

Hinata acaba de meter un pedazo de tamagoyaki en su boca. Se lo trago sin masticarlo e hizo una mueca de asco.

—Odio las cosas dulces.

— ¡Oh!, lo siento, entonces que te parece esto—abrió una caja más pequeña llena de onigiris y le tendió uno.

Sasuke sintió como se le hacía agua la boca y lo tomó con un deje de culpabilidad. Hinata sonrió y comenzó a comer de la caja grande.

—Puedes comértelos todos, ninguno es dulce.

—Cocinas bien—dijo tomando un onigiri más y tratando de parecer desinteresado.

—G-gracias.

No volvieron a tocar el tema de Ino pues era algo que ya habían platicado y ambos sabían que lo que Hinata necesitaba en ese momento era un soporte moral que la acompañara por un rato: Sasuke.

Se distrajeron platicando de banalidades, cuando Sasuke vio su reloj faltaba menos de un minuto para la clase. Envolvió las cajas vacías en el trapo de un movimiento y tomo a Hinata arrastrándola a toda velocidad hasta el salón. _Mierda,_ pensó al ver al profesor ya dentro del salón. Sakura los vio, Sasuke le hizo señas y ella pareció entender el mensaje al instante. Se agacharon para no ser vistos. Sasuke parecía ansioso, volteaba a todas partes como esperando que los encontraran y los mandaran a la orca por llegar tarde.

—Hyuga Hinata—la chica se paralizo al escuchar al profesor decir su nombre.

—Se retiró, le dolía la cabeza—informo Sakura con voz calmada—Uchiha Sasuke la acompaño.

Tan pronto Sasuke supo la excusa que había ocupado su amiga tomo a la Hyuga de la mano y la guio a hurtadillas hasta el auditorio abandonado. Hidan estaba ahí, recostado en un par de butacas leyendo una revista. Comúnmente se saltaba un par de clases al día, lo cual era verdaderamente impresiónate en esa escuela.

—Hidan—lo llamo Sasuke—, ¿cuál es el horario de Shizune?

—Está dando clase, y en la siguiente hora también.

Sasuke suspiro.

—No deberías enseñarle malas mañas a niñas inocentes como ella—dijo Hidan en tono insinuador alzando la vista.

—Perdimos la noción del tiempo, llegamos tarde.

—Entiendo—puso una mueca como de dolor, se puso de pie y camino hacia las bambalinas—Ten—le arrojó un encuadernado que el moreno ojeo a toda prisa y se detuvo en una página que rezaba, horarios. Busco el de la enfermería. No había absolutamente nadie allí en esa hora.

—Estamos salvados—informó con alivio tomando a la Hyuga de la muñeca y la llevo al jardín.

—Se supone que no debería traerte aquí—informó mientras abría la puertecilla—, pero no creo que a Akane le moleste. Solo no le digas a nadie de este lugar que es el secreto de mi familia.

—Qué lindo es—exclamo maravilla mientras tomaba lugar en una de las banquitas.

—Lamento haberte metido en esto, es mi culpa, debí haber estado más atento.

—No también es culpa mía, yo tampoco estaba atenta.

—No—Sasuke parecía frustrado—. Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas aquí—Hinata no parecía comprender—. Si hubiéramos entrado tarde llamarían a tu padre—explicó—solo por el retardo. En si tal vez no es tan grave, pero imagina que cada que entres un segundo después del profesor, que (mientras no se trate de Kakashi) siempre llega a la hora en punto, llamen a tu padre. Si eres un poco distraído eso sería a diario. Además imagínate, es tan solo el segundo día. No es una falta tan grave pero estoy seguro que a tu padre no le gustara nada que lo mande a llamar el segundo día de clase. Además tienen una manera extraña de hacer creer al padre que tu falta fue realmente muy grave—Sasuke suspiro y se recostó en la banca—. Además están las sanciones, algunas repercuten directamente sobre las calificaciones mientras que otras se limitan al esfuerzo físico. Pero eso ya va dependiendo de quien la imponga… ¿Eres buena actuando?

—Un poco.

—Crees que puedas fingir bien que te acaba de doler la cabeza pero que ya no te duele.

—No sé…

—Pues tendrás que intentarlo. A ver, enséñame como lo harías.

Se pasaron practicando la actuación de Hinata hasta que faltaban unos 10 minutos para la próxima clase. Se desviaron un poco en los jardines para aparentar que venían de la enfermería y llegaron al salón justo después de que el profesor saliera y antes de que el siguiente llegara que por suerte era Kakashi.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?—Ino los recibió, parecía preocupada de verdad. Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en el pecho de Hinata quien se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué venían tarde?—Sakura apareció detrás de la rubia y miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

—Es mi culpa, perdí la noción del tiempo—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es la última vez que hago esto por ti, estoy harta de tener que cubrirte cada que se te ocurre hacer tonterías. Si no hubieras venido con Hinata…

—Gracias Saku—la cortó dejándola desarmada con una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota—se quejó la chica, después de todo los sentimientos románticos no desaparecen tan fácilmente.

Ino los miraba sin entender bien que pasaba. Sasuke tomo a Hinata de los hombros y la puso frente a la pelirrosa.

—Te la dejo—declaro con un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió a su lugar pero vio que sus cosas no estaban.

—Están allá—Sakura señalo una banca hasta atrás junto a la ventana—, te sentaras con Hinata. Ino y yo estaremos frente a ustedes. Los mandaron hasta allá por no estar presentes.

—Da igual, me gusta el lugar—declaro y se encamino a la puerta—estaré afuera en lo que Kakashi llega.

Las tres chicas lo miraron salir. Todas sabían lo que venía a continuación. Sería mejor discutirlo con Kiba ahí también, o tal vez no. Pero de igual modo ese era el momento. Las tres se encaminaron a sus asientos, Ino y Sakura voltearon sus bancas para mirar de frente a la Hyuga. Dieron un profundo suspiro y Sakura comenzó a hablar.

— Kakashi llegara tarde y Sasuke nos conseguirá más tiempo—explico—. Empezaremos por ti Hinata. Tienes que contarle todo desde el principio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima Matta Ne!**


End file.
